A Virtious Woman
by Lady with a name
Summary: A young samurai Lord and a young servant girl find each other in a tea house in Edo 16th century. Can they survive in a land that is ever changing and unaccepting? Warning*** Rated M for adult situations. Lemons, language, violence and suggestivness. Some chapters give advance warning but not all. Disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that is part of the show. Any characters I have added in my stories are mine and mine alone. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi . Enjoy!

Much Needed Rest. Chapter One.

The early evening staged a scene of a colorful sunset tucking away another day and welcoming the calming effects of another moonlit night. A young samurai lord, dressed in a dark green hakama and kimono walked quietly on the dirt path leading to the modest tea house on the outskirts of Edo. A cool slight spring breeze whispered though the surrounding forest carrying the smell of spring blossoms in full bloom. He did not care about seasons or time of day. His mind and heart was consumed with thoughts of earlier that day. Training had been hard, what seemed merely a few weeks ago, however, war was whole new stage in life. One that he seemed burdened with to bring honor and become unattached from the pleasantries that the evening had brought.

He approached the small tea house that was modest, yet, traditional in design. A soft glow from the lamps inside called out to him with warmth and ease. With an out stretched arm, he gently pushed the bamboo matt aside, gaining entrance with a respectful bowed head greeting the unknown inside.

"How was your day my Lord?' the friendly voice of his best friend Miroku acknowledged his entrance. Inuyasha sighed deeply," As good as any other day I guess. Where did you go in such a hurry? We barely made it back to the Inn and did not see you in the bath house before I noticed you gone." Miroku gleamed genuinely at his tired friend and replied," I am not as easily distracted, with war, from the finner things in life I deem as necessary. Besides, I have heard the tea here has been described as, some of the finest served." Inuyasha grinned a lop sided smile and in a sarcastic tone replied," Was is really the tea you heard as being the best or was it the maidens that serve you the tea you hurry to indulge in?" Miroku stared emotionless at his friend and fained his shock," I do not know what you mean Inuyasha. I merely seek the relaxation and benefits this fine establishment offers to a weary man as myself." Inuyasha snorted a reply and rolled his eyes not believing a single word Miroku had said. " Just do not get into any more trouble. You know what you were told the last time your lecherous hands were in control of your better judgment." Inuyasha glared at Miroku with a raised eyebrow and glaring eyes warning his friend of any ill intent Miroku may harbor. Miroku simply ignored his friends attempts and invited Inuyasha to sit down and make himself comfortable.

As Inuyasha complied he glanced around the small room. Clean and bright the walls shimmered bringing life to place. A small scroll stretched out on the furthest wall with the seven virtues written in kanji stirring a deep feeling of sincerity within him. He looked into the corners and seen the bamboo torches standing tall and bright near the round windows. It was than he noticed the flowery mixed scent wafting slightly with the soft breeze from where he assumed a small garden was located outside the back screen door. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in deeply allowing the atmosphere to drown out the burdens of his busy day.

The sound of a wooden door clacking loudly, as it was pushed aside, broke Inuyasha with a start. An older man walked in a hurried fashion intent on greeting his guests with an expression that seemed more serious than enjoyable. " Welcome. Welcome to Daisuke's tea house. I welcome you to my humble establishment and you are welcome to enjoy yourself freely. My niece's will be in momentarily to assist you and entertain you during your stay. If you have need of anything or have any questions, please feel at ease to ask me. I am honored to have members of the house of Inuyoki and I am also honored to assist my Lords young samarai. You will be offered our finest." At this point, Inuyasha intently starred at the older man and asked," Is it because you fear our Lord or do you have selfish interests with our status to offer us your finest? Does this include your family?" The old man fidgeted under the scrutiny of Inuyasha's hard glare and replied nervously," My only desire is to serve my honorable Lord and all members of his house with the worthiness that is necessary. I am just a mere humble servant that wishes to gain honor for my family name." Inuyasha remained impassive and replied back," What is your family name old man Daisuke?" The old man remained bowed and replied quickly," Higurashi my Lord. My father was Hideyoshi Higurashi son of the tea master Mitsuru Higurashi. I am a fourth generation tea master and my desire is to bring honor to my family trade. Please do not look unkindly in my eagerness to bring you enjoyment and relaxation. You are welcome to anything I have during your stay." Inuyasha remained unconvinced either way and looked passively to the side while replying casually," Please old man, do what you wish to do as long as that is your intent." The old man bowed numerous times as he walked backwards from the occupied room. Miroku looked at Inuyasha in shock stating," What was that all about? The old man seemed honest enough. Has the strain of the day made you edgy and full of suspicion? " Inuyasha glanced at his friend with a look of indifference," I have seen less suspicious bring more reason for me to question their intent. Miroku, you can not let your guard down even while sitting in a tea house or enjoying the company of a young woman." Miroku scoffed and snorted his reply," I think war has made you paranoid my friend. Relax for a moment. Enjoy living before life passes you by." Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew large as saucers,' Keh, whatever. Its just another tea house full of women to waste the time." Miroku ignored his grumbling friend and was distracted by the sight of beauty as she entered the room.

Miroku sat transfixed, seemingly as if he had never experienced this same approach before. Her hair was worn up on the top of her head adorned by two sticks that held its position in place. Her wide chocolate brown eyes shimmered with guarded fire and lashes stood out thick. Her lips were a pink girlish pouty shape and her cheeks bore a soft peach glow. Not to young and no appearance of being an old spinster. Her body was strong and athletic in build. However, enough soft curves that screamed her femininity in porportions he had never seen before. A natural beauty uncompared, calm and peaceful to mask a storm inside. She approached with grace and sat down carefully onto her knees bowing deeply with respect in front of him. Miroku, snapped out of his dream like state in time to regain his composure and smile admiringly at the women before him.

"My humble service is at your disposal and I am grateful to be honored and serve you this evening. My name is Sango and I am here to service your desires and needs this evening my Lord." the women finished stating raising her head to look him into his eyes. Miroku, replied silently at first, allowing her to witness his amused gleam inside his eyes. "Yes of course, my every need and desire.." A loud clearing of the throat sound from the side from Inuyasha , interrupting Miroku or more like attempting to remind Miroku of his dissolving composure. Miroku glanced harshly at Inuyasha with a scowl and replied back to the maiden," What dishes does your establishment specialize in?" Sango sat appearing confused at the silent conversation between the two men and brushed the unknown away to reply," Oh, I am sorry my Lord, we have steamed rice, whale fish cooked with bamboo shoots and sweet sake. Steamed vegetables in a side dish are reserved for our most special and honorable guests. Sencha and gyrokuro teas that are some of the finest in the land. We also have in store the finest kuriboto sake that is reserved for the nobles and young samurai. If any of this pleases you my Lord, I would be honored to serve this to you this evening." Again, Miroku looked amused and smiled rather enthusiastically stating," That sounds wonderful, Sango and please no more of this Lord stuff. Just call me Miroku. That would please me the most." The young woman sat staring at him unbelieving momentarily and nodded her head to him. She than bowed to him and replied," I will return shortly with your sake my Lor.. Miro…ku." She stood quickly and exited the room. Miroku sat over confident with a devilish expression on his face. " I think I like this place so far. How about you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to scold his friend in private, when the sound of the souji door clapping open once again, interrupted him. This time, three people walked in, not just one. The old man from before and a young red hair girl most likely a kabuki performer that was commonly found in tea houses and another person who held Inuyasha's interest.

The young girl with midnight hair walked in daintily in hurried fashion. Her hair was worn down with only one side held up in a ornamental comb of cherry blossoms. Her eyes were a beautiful deep grey blue color that stood out differently than Sango before. Her thick long lashes that stood out around her eyes drew him in deeper to her innocence he thought was long ago lost in humanity. The sweetness of her porcelain skin took his breathe away and one word etched into his mind as he looked at her, perfect. How could something so beautiful want to bring happiness to a lowly hanyou samurai, even for one evening? She walked as if she floated across the room, as she became the only thing he seen in a room full of people. No one else was of interest to him from that moment on. The sound of her wooden sandals clicking on the floor and whispering sounds of silk barely even he heard, as she bent down into her seated position bowing low before him. Inuyasha, was dumfounded and taken off guard. No one has ever been able to reach around his stone walls before, however, this tiny woman with beauty unmatched just did it by walking into the room. No one respected a hanyou even if this hanyou was a samurai. " I great you my Lord Inuyasha with great honor and I am your humble willing servant that begs you to allow me to serve you tonight. I only wish I can service your needs as those of your servants you have had before. If I please you my Lord, I would be honored. My name is Kagome." Inuyasha was so taken off guard he could not find his words. This woman before him had not raised her head and she sat still in a deep bow. Inuyasha was the one who felt humbled before this delicate tiny person and he felt so defenseless. He reached out with one clawed finger, to side of her face eager to pull her face up so he could look into those angelic eyes. She looked up confused at his actions, however, not flinching to the warmth in his touch. A simple gesture that spoke more than anything they could imagine to speak. All formalities melted away as she looked into the golden eyes that shimmered with so much emotions and feelings she felt her heart beat respond rapidly. " Kagome, child, do not waste the Lords time with your day dreams and flirtations. I am sure the Lord wishes to eat, drink and be entertained. Not be stared at with such disrespect." Daisuke responded pleading her in a impatient tone. Both the Lord and servant snapped out of the intense gaze and allowed the old mans words to sink into their minds. " My Lord, if it pleases you.." Kagome stammered in response with a flushed face. Inuyasha, looked at her flushed expression and had to still his heated blood breathing in deeply. In a calmed controlled voice he interrupted her," I would like the same as my friend. Only I wish to have all that you serve to be only for me." Kagome's face turned scarlet red and the sound of Miroku clearing his throat, this time, was an opportune distraction that she seized to scurry quickly from the room. Leaving Inuyasha confused wondering how was he going to keep Miroku in check if he had not control over himself with just the mere sight of one woman. This was going to be along night he thought to himself and glanced over at Miroku taking his chuckle and sarcastic look. " A long night indeed." Inuyasha thought and added a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

An Evening to Remember. Chapter Two

"_There is a path from me to you that I am constantly looking for. "- Rumi _

_For once in his life, as far back as he could remember, Inuyasha felt relaxed. On more than one occasion this evening, he felt the warmth he felt deep inside break out into an uncontrollable smile. No doubt, by the following morning, he would blame most of his uncommon emotional display on the sake he had drank. Truthfully, he could drink more than any human could attempt to consume. However, being a hanyo had some definite perks. His claim of being drunk for tomorrow, was a reserved self denial he was conspiring for the world around him. He was building walls, even as he enjoyed this moment in life. Walls that would not allow a world full of death, contempt and hate to take away what he needed so desperately for as long as he could remember. _

_He no longer sat stiff and somber. His back rested against the wall behind him, one leg stretched out carelessly and the other leg bent. He held a tiny clay cup, kept full of sake, that rested on top of his bent knee. Even his attire seemed more relaxed and at ease, lacking the usual perfected display. _

_Miroku seemed his usual self, enjoying the blissful feeling of alcohol mixed with the company of a female companion. Inuyasha never particularly enjoyed Miroku's typical evening get a ways. However, this evening had never started as any evening had before. This evening was a moment in time that was created for him and woman he desperately wanted to locked inside his walls, safe from the world around them. For now, Inuyasha was convinced to savor the time he had with this forbidden angel and the distracted friend that allowed some privacy for him. _

"_I would never be so dishonorable to impose myself , on a woman of such moral value as you my sweet Sango! Why would you ever think such impure thoughts of a man such as myself?" Miroku sat with his legs crossed, an empty cup and a face reflecting fained innocence. _

"_It would be unforgivable, my Lord,.." Sango began to reply with constraint, however, Miroku interrupted._

"_Miroku, my dear Sango. We have shared so much between us ,in the little time we have met. Do not address me so formal, please, call me Miroku." Miroku's eyes twinkled begging for her acceptance._

"_My Lord, Miroku, it would be most unforgivable of a servant woman, such as I, to accuse you falsely of being to familiar. I do not regret my words, I have said, that service does not include fondling my rear end!" Sango stated with mounting frustration through gritted teeth and a heated tone. _

_Miroku, not missing a step, retorted, "My lovely lady, you do not give yourself enough credit. You are more than just a servant girl and I do not find your… assets to be something I could attempt to purchase. You are a beauty incomparable and the honor is mine to be pampered on by you. In fact, I am humbled by your mere presence my dear. If you could ever see me worthy enough, I would be forever in debt if you would become the mother of my unborn child. I would shout out the blessings of Buddha for such an honor. Never to disgrace a woman like you." _

_Sango sat frozen in place, her face slowly turned the deepest shade of red, as she thought on Miroku's words. "Hentai!" Sango screamed in anger and a loud smack was heard above the song Ayumai played. The sound of stomping feet and a slamming of the screen door made everyone jump in the room. Miroku sat still and quiet thinking on the moment that just passed._

"_She loves me and is completely obsessed with me! I am such a fortunate man Inuyasha!" Miroku said expressing complete euphoria while holding his slapped cheek. Inuyasha shook his head from side to side knowing that denial must be contagious this evening. _

_Kagome sat respectively, holding the clay jug in mid air and staring at the door where her friend just left. Regaining her composure, she continued pouring sake into Inuyasha's cup, feeling the intense stare of the young samurai. Her eyes, slid up his arm seeking the source of the heated look. Silence stood between the two and neither person looked away. They both accepted the unspoken challenge and the moment did not go unnoticed between the pair. _

_Kagome felt as if he was looking into her soul and seeing the most intimate details no person had ever seen. Inuyasha felt every resolve he could find melt into a world of blue and grey. The resumed sound of traditional music and Miroku chattering playfully filled the room. However, the routine tea house sounds went on unnoticed and the two souls shared an intimacy that they embraced. _

_Refusing to become submissive in the slightest, Inuyasha pursued the moment and replied," I have to thank you for dinner, drinks and the pleasure of your company tonight, Kagome." Her name slid off his tongue with a warm energy, as he refused to regret nothing in this evening. _

_Kagome felt the effects of Inuyasha's subtle seduction and shuttered slightly absorbing the way he said her name. She closed her eyes, willing herself to stand firm and muster her reply," Servants wish to distract men of your status with an evening of pleasure. A woman finds happiness by creating a memory through pleasure that will keep you company for more than an evening." Her cheeks blushed slightly, as panic stirred deep inside her, at her new found boldness. Could one night of sake, music and the attentions from one man cause her to become so wanton with her words?_

_Inuyasha felt a heat stir within him as if a beast called out to him in needed victory. He looked away to her delicate hands ,that sat idle and empty for the moment, on her lap. He reached over with his own large masculine hands gently took her tiny feminine hands into his own. Breathing in deeply, he found some restraint and brushed his lips on her knuckles," I will remember everything about you, for many nights to come and the pleasure you have given me, woman." Emphasizing the last part, again by looking back into her eyes. Pushing her a bit further, deliberately towards something that begged for full fill meant deep inside him. _

_Her face grew hot matching the fire ignited inside her and awakened a hunger that threatened to consume her soul. Her mouth gaped open in shock and she stumble on her thoughts, leaving her lost on how to retaliate. A slight acceptance flickered on her face and she smile bashfully in response to his words. Pulling her hands away softly she changed topics in her response," Does my Lord wish for anymore services this evening?" _

_Inuyasha recognized the shyness in her with drawl and accepted her need for the change of topic. He smiled gently and quelled his inner storm by responding confidently," You have done more than any other and I am eager to see you when I return." _

_Kagome felt humbled with his gentlemanly nature that showed respect that she felt she did not deserve. She bowed her head and replied full heartedly," Thank you my Lord. I will welcome you anytime you wish to come visit."_

_At that moment, the clang of dishes from a distant unseen room, reminded them both of a world around them. The groaning sounds and self amused chuckles of Miroku reminded Inuyasha how he is now responsible to drag his intoxicated friend back to the inn. Kagome jumped, startled by the angry words that Sango let fly in between broken dishes in the kitchen. The couple smiled at one another and exchanged the simple word," Goodnight."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The World Around Us.

_**"The flower of flowers is the Sakura - Cherry Blossom. The Samurai is the man among men."**_** - Japanese proverb**

Many days later, on road headed north east into the Honshu region, two lonely samurai's could be seen walking towards the town of Iwaki. They received notice from the Tokugawa court in Edo, that Lord Inu no Taisho had summand their appearance. The were to travel on foot to Iwaki and await further instruction.

Mixed emotions did not motivate their travel and the idea that Inuyasha's father anticipated their return within three days did not offer any encouragement for what awaited them on their arrival. Never the less, the warriors focused on the task at hand, holding comfort in the knowledge that they were needed for a good reason. Inu no Taisho was not a man who wasted any persons time, much less his own.

They passed through a vast virgin forest, surrounded by the beauty of nature and over the mountain's terrain that overlooked the valley below, covered in acres of rice fields. Here Inuyasha paused to take in the dramatic scenery that laid ahead of him and rest, before resuming walking in silence again.

In the distance, he seen the enormous volcanic Mt. Iwaki that was known to rumble occasionally and provide water for the well known Iwaki river that flowed heavily, usually, continuously feeding multiple canals. After resuming their journey they passed storage facilities on their way through the valley, that were responsible for feeding the region and even beloved Edo, that they had left behind.

Inuyasha smiled faintly displaced by a memory momentarily," Edo, a place that promises so much for me, maybe." Sighing deeply, he refocused his thoughts on the passing terrain again. Currently noticing how Iwaki river appeared more shallow than usual.

Inuyasha frowned at this thought and he immediately looked for evidence supporting his suspicions. Canals that twisted and turned reaching out towards the rivers edge, were all but almost dry. Fields of rice paddies appearing to wither in the early morning sun, showing signs of dying from thirst. Workers were seen carrying wooden buckets from the river's embankment desperately attempting to offer some relief and save their community from starvation.

Here, both men stopped and took a close look at the desperate conditions of the Honshu region. Miroku looked up into the surrounding steep mountains terrain, hoping to find evidence of heavy snow fall that could rejuvenate the dry river, now that it was spring. Unfortunately, his hopes died and blew away, all too much like the realities that surrounded them. His lips drew a thin hard line and he glanced a concerned look in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha understood his friends silent message and they both continued towards Iwaki.

Meanwhile, many miles back in the peaceful village Edo, two familiar women carried on with their morning tasks. Kagome had already cleaned their main living quarters and the tea house preparing it to entertain for the evenings guests. Sango had left hours ago, headed in the direction of the merchants with empty baskets in hand ready to buy and trade what they needed.

During this time, Kagome had found her mind drifting into a dream like state. Her heart fluttered in response to the tug that pulled her into a world that was her own. A sudden flush of child like fear, overwhelmed her senses and threatened to intimidate her at the same time. This world involved a pair of golden eyes that flooded her senses and pushed through barriers, as if necessary , to feel every part of her soul. The thought of him inside her closed mind, seemed so familiar lately and scandalous at the same time. Intimately bound and seeking each other in a place made uniquely for only them. A soft smile spread unknowingly across her face and wishful sigh slipped by accident.

Kagome clenched her eyes tight determined to suppress the desires of her heart and thought provoking images back into her hiding place. She reassessed her surroundings hoping to find anything to busy herself with to be used as a distraction. Some form of reality was needed to crash through this constant girlish past time, that had never been an issue before meeting the handsome samurai named Inuyasha .

Scanning the room proved fruitless trying to find such a distraction, since she had already completed all other needed tasks lately. Kagome had already worn blisters on her pads of her hands by scrubbing everything from top to bottom, until the years of grim in every corner was washed away.

Her eyes laid rest on the far corner of the room she seen an old book case, that contained stories written by servants and foreign merchants, over the years. That is when Kagome decided to make use of her idle time by reading a story or two she could use while entertaining guests. One book at the very top of the book case had caught her eye while dusting in the last few days and now seemed as good of a time to explore its contents.

Back in the town of Iwaki, Inu no Taisho stood among advisors of his court and generals of his armies discussing the contents of multiple scrolls that coated the top of the ornate wooden desk. His voice carried louder than any other as they continued in deep discussion of all the currents situations pertaining to the involved kingdoms. Thus creating and busy productive atmosphere that amplified the stress each person carried.

Inuyasha followed his father's loyal servant into the Lords chambers, greeted with the anxiety that was stifling. He stood firm and proud to be part of his fathers noble house Inu no Taisho, however, he did not wish to rush his father to satisfy Inuyasha's own curiosity. He was used to his father being busy and unavailable for most of his life, Inuyasha understood the burden his father carried being a Daimyo but, was honored and humbled as the Lords general. He knew patience would valued at the moment and his father would reveal all knowledge that was needed, in due time. Still, Inuyasha listened to the conversations that passed through the room after expressing the normal formalities of respect that was required of him.

An older servant man followed Inuyasha, shortly after his arrival. He continually bowed to the court advisors making a slow progression to the Inu Lord. A plump aged old man, that Inuyasha recognized as his fathers trusted and closest advisor, Myoga, announced the presence of the servant man." My Lord, I apologize for interrupting at such a time. However, this is the Buddhist monk from the village Osaka and Kyoto from the house of your oldest son, Sesshomaru. He has been summoned here today by myself, my Lord Inu no Taisho. If it pleases you my Lord, this is the man we spoke of who bears news of the other temples that reside as far away as, Nagoya, Kochi and even Nagasaki."

Inu no Taisho stood frozen and looking impassively at the pair in front of him. After listening to his loyal subjects introduction, the Lord raised his hand waving it to dismiss Myoga from the room. " Monk, I have heard you bring some news that effects my sons kingdom, as well as, my own. Please, tell me your name and the state your purpose."

The old man fidgeted in his stance and played with the rim of his straw hat. Avoiding looking into the eyes of the Great Demon Lord, he humbly stuttered his response. " My Lord, I am a loyal servant to the house of Inu no Taisho and your eldest son Sesshomaru. I have been sent by my elder priest, Chie, who is responsible for Buddhist temples in Fukui, Kobe and even in the furthest regions of Kyushu. We humbly request your protection and aid concerning recent attacks on our sacred temples. A Lord from the Shikoku region has sent armies throughout every region, besides his own, in search of a legendary power for his own purpose. Many priests and mikos have lost their lives during these raids. Villagers have been captured and brought back to his castle, never to be seen again."

Inu no Taisho processed what the wiry old man had just requested. However, the Inu Lord seemed more deeply interested in finding out why Lord Naraku was seeking out such power. His expression was grim and the silence the existed in the entire room suppressed the need to breathe air. Inu no Taisho softened his stature and looked kindly at the old man.

"Old man, when was the last time you have ate?"

The old man appeared confused at the Lord's response to his statement and replied," I have been blessed to have a few kind people offer me some food during my journey. I have traveled alone for almost two weeks. I ate a few days ago during a stop in Edo. That is where I heard of your location and immediately left determined to carry out master Chie's request." The old man finished and held out a thick scroll in his withered aged hand towards Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho remained unreadable, but, responded quickly," The house of Inuyoki in both regions will honor your request and in return ask for your cooperation while our nobles investigate the cause of these tragedies."

The old man deflated in sudden relief and thanked the Lord numerous times, as Myoga ushered the old man out of the Lords presence. Immediately, the room filled with frustration and concern, as questions were thrown from every person to the Inu Lord. The Lord closed his eyes while lifting his hand achieving the needed effect and silence followed.

"We will begin by sending out nobles of our court to every region. I want a report from our allies pertaining to the conditions of each region and if they have had any disturbances with in them. I want spies sent out to in filtrate Lord Naraku's military and court. I also want for us to prepare our own store houses and villages to aid the villagers, that no doubt will be fleeing to find food and safety. Now, I wish to speak to my son alone for a while. We have much to discuss in private. We will convene at a later time to discuss further details. " With that the Lord awaited the privacy he requested.

Inuyasha closed his eyes momentarily awaiting the sound of the doors closing. For one fleeting moment, his mind drifted to the face that would alleviate the stress building up inside him. His beautiful flower. More beautiful than the most prized sakura blossoms in spring. He needed her peace for strength.


	4. Chapter 4

To Dream Our Dreams Together. Chapter 4.

"_Did he appear because I fell asleep thinking of him? If only I'd known I was dreaming I'd never have wakened."- Ono no Komachi. _

Father and son stood enjoying a moment of silence, as the door clicked close. They waited a few moments, preoccupying themselves by standing out on the balcony. They both knew the wait would ensure that they would truly be alone.

Inu no Taisho breathed in deeply, while looking out across his kingdom. "How is Edo son?"

Inuyasha focused himself on the samurai's that stood below," Good father. The Shogun prospers greatly at this time and their people have benefited greatly, during this time."

The Inu Lord glanced casually in his son's direction, thoughtfully," I have wondered how you have been. Your brother said you preformed well during your time training with him during the last confrontation with Naraku. I am proud of my son. How was your journey to my castle? Miroku come with again?"

Inuyasha felt the warmth in his father's words, but, the young samurai was not fooled into believing his status would ever change. Hanyo's were never to be accepted. Pure blood youki were the true decedents and were the accepted royals to be successors to the throne. " Arrigoto father. My desire is to bring you honor, my Lord. The journey was uneventful but without cause of some concerns I wish to speak to you about. We noticed how the fields looked barren and the rivers dry. We are concerned that since your regions supplies come from mostly surrounding villages, that we might be facing harder times than what we anticipated. The Shogun seems more interested with foreign trade which has been the cause of their prosperity. Tea and spices are what the Dutch are wanting from Japan. However, if we do not have food to feed our people than how will Japan continue to grow? What is the sense in trading for technology when our own people suffer?" Inuyasha finished the last part frustrated in the logic and trying to understand.

Inu no Taisho chuckled lightly continuing," Trying to understand how a ruler decides is like, trying to understand why a woman chooses what is important. Sometimes, all a Daimyo can do, is live in the moment of what a greater ruler has chosen and how that effects him. Now, what are your thoughts on Naraku and this power he is seeking?"

The rest of Inuyasha's stay consisted of decisions on the tasks for their spies, allies and noble men. The young man knew that one day, none of this will become his burden. He will limited to the duties of a warrior and General. Forever serving his older brother, who had been chosen by the court to succeed Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha would never become Daimyo because of being a hanyo. Half demon and half human was a fate all its own. Royal blood coursed through his veins, which was enough in itself to elect him for the prestigious position he held now. On the other hand, human blood limited him to never become anything more than his brother's humble servant. Human's valued and respected his sworn virtue that he lived by. Offering protection for people and bringing honor to the Inu house. However, there was another side that limited him in service, but, condemned him to be alone for as long as he lived. Humans shunned him and hid their daughters from his sight. Demons laughed at his audacity to desire intimacy with a woman of their kind and he had only been with a handful of mistress's that shared their time with him for a good story.

Than there is Kagome, so pure and beautiful. She invades his thoughts, complimenting him with her strength and resolve. Unbridled and setting her apart. He knew her aura called out to him pleading for him to return. When he closed his eyes every night since they had met, it was like he found her there in world they created together. A world that did not see him as half wrong and half right. A world that knew they were born for each other. His heart throbbed and he felt weak from just the memory of her face.

Several miles away, a young girl sat respectfully pouring a cup of tea for a young wolf lord demon. She felt a pull from inside her heart and thoughts of Inuyasha invaded her mind. She chose to block the need to answer. She shut her eyes, momentarily, attempting to calm herself and refocus. At that exact moment, unknown to her, the young samurai pulsed, reaching out in need for her. That is when she felt it deep inside her. This time, there was no slight tug or pull. What she felt at that exact moment was as if he had grabbed her heart and whispered softly in her ear one word, mine.

"Kagome, are you all right?" the worried voice of her cousin Sango was heard faintly.

Kagome sat still clutching her chest, unaware that she had dropped the pottery that was in her hands. She breathed in deep recognizing the presence she felt within her. "Inuyasha," Kagome said in a intimate soft whisper to herself.

Miles away, through the walls a young warrior had built around inside himself, he received a reply and he smiled affectionately to himself. Strength, courage, honor and another feeling he was not familiar with flooded him with eager responsiveness. There was no break in what he felt. So consistent, powerful and steady was the flow he felt her move inside him. His eyes opened, unaware of the blood red glow that struggled to overcome the gold color of his eyes. Purple stripes faded in and out trying to emerge on his cheeks. Inuyasha growled a deep seductive primal growl that reflected his approval of this new intimacy they shared.

Kagome breathed in deeply and smiled with the shared thought. She sat up slowly, looking back at Sango replying," I am ok. I am just a little tired this evening. I think I will go lay down for while and try to rest. I am ok though." Kagome tried reassuring her cousin, as she retreated from the room, heading in the direction of her own quarters. Right now, she needed privacy to explore and understand what just happened. She needed to be alone with him now and she could not suppress what she felt.

Several days later, the lovely young maiden was found in the private onsen that the tea house hid away for its own personal use. Usually, guests could be seen stepping into the secret paradise for either healing, bathing and mostly relaxation.

Kagome had purchased scented oils and soaps in the market earlier that day. She had been itching to indulge herself ever since her purchase. The evening was quiet and her uncle had closed the tea house claiming he needed to leave town to visit a sick friend. Kagome did not question his reasoning, however, she did offer to keep the business open for the night, so not to loose profit. Her uncle declined while stating he needed Sango's assistance and stated he would be back within a couple days. For now, Kagome was offered a rare opportunity to enjoy a peaceful evening to herself.

Unwrapping her yukata, she let the fabric slip off her shoulders and pool at her feet. The cool spring air felt delicious against her bare skin and she felt so vulnerable yet free. She crossed her arms across her bare breasts, looking down into the water, while stretching her toe and dipping into the warmth of the spring. Warmth spread up her leg and she smiled at her rippling reflection of the water thinking one word," Delicious!"

She waded, anxiously, into the crystal clear depths. Allowing herself to relax and enjoy her time alone. The shimmering lights from lanterns glowed in the darkness of night offering security during her time to herself.

As she reached her destination on the furthest point of the onsen, she sat back onto a boulder, keeping the water level above her chest. She felt her body melt into her seated position enjoying the effects of the warm water. Little did she know that she was not as alone as she thought she was.

Looking out across the water, Kagome noticed the steam the hung on top of the waters surface. Everything seemed so mystical and the night was so quiet. Her mind began to wander seemingly determined to complete her world. That is when she felt it, again. Just as strong as the last time, four days ago while serving her guest tea. The pulse was strong and enveloped her as if she had slipped under the waters surface. A startled jump and instant recognition followed the brief scare.

She sat up carefully and looked around the outside of the onsen searching for his familiar face. He was closer this time when she felt his call. Not finding him immediately she relaxed her body and sat back waiting, strangely, without any fear.

Inuyasha had arrived back into town the evening before. Making sure that his father's business matters were taken care of immediately and had a good nights sleep at the Inn. He was very thankful that for once, his friend Miroku had been sent to the northern kingdom to speak to Lord Koga about the matters on hand. Inuyasha felt well rested, productive and found himself needing to spend time with his lovely flower. After cleaning up a bit and sending out the last messages across the kingdom, Inuyasha found himself on the door steps of his special tea house. No one answered when he knocked on the front door and curiosity had ignited his hanyou senses.

He felt her presence nearby and could smell the most intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms emitting from a wooded area behind the tea house. Inuyasha, never being one to back away from any challenge began following a trail in search of Kagome. When he arrived near the edge of the onsen he sucked in his breathe at what he seen. Heaven could not create such beauty and man should feel humbled in what he seen at that moment. His beautiful flower stood completely naked on the edge of the water. Her natural pose screamed at him and his body ached in response. Watching intently he felt his beast rage inside him pleading him to join this angel. He was frozen at the moment debating what to do, until he remembered what they shared the other night.

He summoned the essence of his hanyou spirit and used their bond to call her name. He watched her jump in response and than relax in acknowledgment. He sucked in air as he felt her own spirit immediately intertwine with his own. Inuyasha smiled joyfully and murmured to himself," She knows me."

Kagome sat debating on what she should do now. How should she respond? She felt caught up in a game of dog chasing a cat and her impatience demanded an end. Hesitantly, she called his name out loud, hoping to she was not imagining things.

Inuyasha walked out from the darkened shadows allowing her to see him, once again. Taking in her expression he knew she recognized him and was not afraid or repulsed by his boldness or presence. In fact, her eyes held an appreciation to see his face and her scent spiked with arousal.

Kagoma smirked at her intruder and turned her back slowly to face him. She rouse herself up cautiously, while crossing her arms across her bare chest, once again. She normally would have been appalled at her ill mannered and questionable morale behavior. Somehow, she felt at ease and over whelmed at the same time that she had to be responsive to only him.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up into his hair line, taken back and feeling excited at the same time. He looked at her with a great amount of appriciation soaking in every detail of what she shared with him. With her bare back exposed, wet slick hair that clung to her head and back he could only stand still. He seen her fained attempt at modesty with her arms crossed in front of her and failing to cover the heavy bottoms of her pale flesh clearly seen from where he stood.

He smirked seductively allowing the vision of this Goddess fill him with a lust that warmed his blood. "I hope I am not intruding but I needed to see you again. I missed you my beautiful flower." Inuyasha answered back in retaliation to her obvious and purposeful exhibition game she was playing with him.

Her hooded eyes looked down cast innocently still standing in her heated pose. "What flower is it that you find so beautiful and irresistible that you had to invade her time alone?" Her eyes moved slowly from the water towards his bare chest that stood open for her and she ached to explore his flesh.

Inuyasha did not miss a beat and continued undressing in front of her deliberately pushing her further into their game. "I did not realize you were all alone in a public onsen. Otherwise, I would have come sooner." He smirked in his confidence as he began wadding into the water, intent on joining his sakura.

Kagome's face flushed with both need and a flash of modesty. She turned her lust filled gaze away from him and audibly gasped. The water splashed and his voice grew nearer to her. She looked down at the waters surface, taken back on what she should say in return and noticing the rippling waves that rolled around her announcing his proximately to her naked body. She tried to breathe but her lungs would not cooperate with her and instead she shuddered her breathe.

Inuyasha noticed her recoiled form and stood still allowing her to feel safe again. Damned be hell, if he was going to have her than he wanted all of her and not in little pieces. His hands played with the water surface letting her feel the reality of him close to her and he spoke in a husky whispered voice. " I have thought of you every day since I left. Gods know I have tried to push you out of my mind. I close my eyes at night and its your face that greats me in my dreams. Sometimes, during the day, when my soul aches to be filled again, I feel myself reach out to you and your always there, ready to fill me again. I want to know you and I am not willing to share what I know is mine. Please come back to me Kagome. I need you with me angel."

Kagome turned her head to face him searching his eyes for the truth in his words. "It was you I felt deep inside me and calling out to me. I knew it was you but I thought you were a dream." Her body turned unashamed of their current state of undress, as she heard his heart felt confirmation.

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest, as he scanned her newly exposed flesh, so willingly offered to him and he allowed her see the lust stirring his eyes. He felt her soft hands reach out to him touching him with need. He felt lost to a world they have created and only she could calm his storm.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bond We Share Chapter Five

"_A special world for you and me. A special bond one cannot see. It wraps us up in its cocoon and holds us fiercely in its womb. Its fingers spread like fine spun bold. Gently nestling us to the fold. Like silken thread it holds us fast. Bonds like this are meant to last and though at times a thread my break. A new one forms in its wake. To bind us closer and keep us strong. In a special world, where we belong." - Sheelagh Lennon._

_The hour grew late and the stars shown like diamonds, on the midnight velvet sky. A mystical forest surrounded the sleepy village as demons and humans slept comfortably in their homes. A nightingale sang from the branches of an evergreen, somewhere in surrounding foliage. As two lovers enjoyed their time together exploring each other, yet, content knowing they were not dreaming._

_A mischievous laugh echoed from their secret place and a spirited game, involving splashing of water, they continued in playful banter. The joy of spending needed time together provided the healing from the weary days apart. The world around them might be full of evil Lords, famine and spies that would disapprove of the pair. However, this was a time made for them and they did not care of anything else but what passed between them. _

_Kagome tipped back, floating on her back and kicked her legs in the water. Inuyasha ducked the spray of water avoiding her attempt to soak his ears. She giggled at the sight of her hanyou dodging the spray and Inuyasha jumped on top of her capturing his prey. _

_He drew her voluptuous soft body close to his muscular frame remembering every curve he felt as he went. His hands explored the soft plains of her taunt firm belly and slipped up to hold the weight of her breasts allowing himself to feel salacious. The feel of her skin against his own and the way she responded to every touch sent him spiraling to places unknown. _

_Kagome basked in the way Inuyasha attended to her every need and she openly invited him in. Her back arched into his chiseled body, as he held her pale colored globes and a erotic moan slipped past her lips. She wondered if Inuyasha had stolen her dreams. _

_Her hands slide down the out sides of his defined legs and she felt him shudder to her caress. She felt so self empowered, as if she could bring this man to places forbidden and they would loose themselves in each other. She turned facing him craving to see his handsome face. _

_Inuyasha looked straight down into her alluring features and his hands cupped the sides of her cheeks. Kagome strained her head up, responding to their new position and she sweetly pushed the side of her face into his hand. Their eyes were wide and their vision had never been so clear, until now. Both lovers remembering every dimple, every hidden scar and eyes that were full of passionate adoration. _

_Inuyasha glanced down at her rose colored lips and her stunning beautiful eyes. " I have never felt this close to anyone ever before. May I please taste your lips?" He felt her push against his hands and seen her lips part slightly. He lowered his head hungry for the intimacy they were about to share._

_Their lips brushed faintly and both eyes remained veiled but focused. As if on queue, their lips touched slightly longer seeking more. They moved against each other and they continued as one, parting their lips yearning to satisfy their desires. The sweet taste of victory as they relished the moment exchanged. Fire burned through them, in the heated exchange and their bodies clung to one another craving for fulfillment. _

_Inuyasha pulled away briskly and held Kagome up as she swayed with delirious need. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her own. Sucking in the cool night air, he attempted to control the demon who begged to claim her as his own. _

"_Kagome, we have to stop. I do not want to rush anything between us. Believe me when I say, this is harder than hell to stop when everything feels so good. Koishi, onegai…" His voice heavy with restrained need begging for her stop and he pleading for mercy._

_Kagome closed her eyes tight, feeling thankful for his logic and she stopped perusing their recent activity. "Gomen nasai! I do not know what came over me Anata." her words held a certain sadness and slight regret. She sank back down, hoping to hid herself in the water as her hands crossed back over her exposure._

_Inuyasha, grabbed her chin and looked deep into the her eyes seeing her disappointment and knew she was beginning to crumble away from him. She looked back with caution and guilt washed over her expression. "Don't hide from me ever Koibito. I could never think of you as dirty. You are more pure and clean than I deserve. I am having difficulties reframing from taking you before we are ready. I wish to honor the precious gift you have given me already tonight." _

_With that he strayed a tender kiss on her forehead and held her close in a sweet embrace. Kagome felt momentarily confused and grateful at the same time. She buried her face into his chest overwhelmed with the beauty of this man. Their dreams become a reality. _


	6. Chapter 6

The Meaning of Life. Chapter Six

_**_**Warning:**** violence, gore, dark topic and character death. **

"_After desolation, grief brings back our humanity". -Mason Cooley_

_Miroku's body had never hurt so much in his entire life. His stiff aching body felt like a boulder had run over him. His head flopped awkwardly to the side, attempting to survey his surroundings. Moaning ,as he attempted to raise his hand and shield his burning eyes from the sun, he decided to hold off drinking sake again, for a while. _

_He noticed right away that he was not sleeping in the comfort of a room or on a sleeping matt. In fact, he was laying outside and completely lacking shelter. "Where am I?" Miroku asked himself. _

_Unaware, that something solid supported his body weight from the back and that the object was responsible for supporting his body on his side. That was until, someone removed what Miroku was laying hap hazard against. Miroku tumbled backwards into, what he now recognized, as a door way. He looked up dazed, hung over and confused, into a beautiful face he recognized. _

_Sparkling violet eyes pleaded for mercy and a boyish giggle reeked of innocence, he struggled to make light of his curious or rather embarrassing circumstances. " Sangooo, my sweet! I have missed you every day since we parted!"_

_Sango stood with one hand resting on door frame and the other hand on her hip. Her tilted head allowed the early morning sun to illuminate the beauty of her face clearly, causing Miroku to internally sigh. That is where Miroku should have stopped his admiration of Sango and took notice of the heated glare aiming daggers directly at him. _

_He seen the movement of her body, through squinted eyes and a goofy smile. Wither, he did not believe this lovely maiden would be so bold in her actions or that she was giving up so early in the confrontation, he was forced into the realities of the full situation. _

_Sango reached behind the door, from inside the hut and pulled up a bucket faster than Miroku could even flinch. A entire bucket full of ice cold water was emptied on top of Miroku's head, leaving a satisfied woman and a very shocked wet and cold samurai. _

"_Ahhhh! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" a soaked Miroku screamed in shock. Sango looked smug and content at the man who now laid curled up on the floor, below her. She stood with her arms crossed and the sound of the wooden bucket rolling around on the floor behind her, after she tossed it aside._

"_Miroku, how shocking to find you passed out on my front door step, rather than, in the horse stall with the rest of the animals you belong with. To answer your question about why I gave you a head start on a bath, it is because you smell like stale sake and I wanted you off my doorstep." Sango's words rolled smoothly off her tongue filled with sarcasm, humor and disgust. _

_Miroku blinked and attempted to remember the events of the evening before. Failing miserably, his mind raced to hold off his obviously angry goddess and find some way to save face. " I assure you Koishi, I was merely attempting to protect you while you slumbered. I will not deny, I had a few drinks before assuming the pleasant tasks of my post. Please, my lovely goddess, I could not keep myself away any longer. You are the reason I have meaning to my sworn virtue of a honorable samurai." Fear shown on his face as he awaited her response and looked up at her, while curling back defensively._

_Sango's mouth, was at first, slightly agape. Until a deep throaty laugh bubbled up from inside her and her eyes narrowed while taking in the pathetic scene of a scared samurai. She leaned down, bringing her face mere inched from his face and held her angry expression. "Your virtues, do not need the motivation of any woman and that certainly does not involve fondling my breasts exclusively or my rear end in a drunken stupor here or anywhere else. How dare you, speak of honor and virtue, when you act as animal while enjoying the luxury of a title, status or house name, merely for your own selfish gain."_

_Miroku, rose up on one arm, determined to meet her stance. He knew he was on dangerous ground with her and he needed to choose his words carefully." Koibito, if I have done anything offensive during anytime I was indisposed, I humbly offer my deepest and most sincere apology. As for honor and virtue, I will not deny I am not your typical warrior that is sworn into a samurai. I do not use my status lightly and I will never be ashamed of what motivates me or becomes a purpose in my life. Finally, to address your insecurities of my wandering eyes towards random maidens that brings you such discomfort worrying about who holds my attentions? I did not pass out or offer my protection to any random woman. It was your doorstep I chose and yes even while I was not thinking clearly. That should be proof enough for you that it is you my sweet that holds a permanent position in my heart."_

_Sango, stood back up quickly clenching tight fists with both of her hands at her side. Her face noticeably softened, and she stuttered a response. " Who.. What?.. I SWEAR you are the most.. GUHHHH! GET OFF MY PORCH YOU UNSUFFERABLE.. GUUHHHH!" Sango stomped her foot on the last part and her hand pointed in a random direction meaning one thing, leave. Her face was crimson red and anger poured off of her like a endless water fall. "JERK!BAKA!" Miroku looked like a crab scurrying away to get out of the line of fire. He stumbled up onto his feet maintaining some distance between him and the erupting volcano, named Sango. _

"_Sango, I…" That is all came out of his mouth. He was a sinking ship going down fast and he had no other direction to go but with the ship. _

"_You .. Just go! LEAVE! You should be ashamed of yourself.. Guuuuhhh!" Sango was now panting heavily and she stood back inside the hut with her hand on the door ready to slam it shut. " Oh, and take your damn goat! Maybe he will feel charmed by you since your both of the same SPIECIES!" With that, the said door was slammed shut and angry shouts were heard inside. Miroku stood shocked and his shoulders curled back. He listened for a few moments longer and he now knew, he was a man down. _

_He turned around and started to leave when a familiar voice was heard from another direction. _

"_My Lord! My Lord Miroku!" the heavy set raccoon dog was jogging in a strained attempt towards Miroku with an urgent expression on his face. Miroku paused looking at the curious sight._

"_Hachi! How are you today and please stop running before you have a heart attack!" Miroku's amusement returning to his expression. Another clang of broken pottery was heard behind him, Miroku hissed in response._

_Hachi, stopped running and he bent over with his hands on his knee's ,trying to calm his breathing. He heard the commotion of thrown shattered clay and random angry words from inside the hut, momentarily distracting him. He brushed it off and looked back at Miroku. _

" _My Lord,(huff puff), I have been looking for you all morning! (huff puff), Please, my Lord, I have news from the temples you were enquiring ." Another smash and the angry tones were turning to mumbles, again distracting his attention, as he starred at the hut in confusion. _

_Miroku shoved the prior experiences with Sango aside immediately and refocused his mind on Hachi. "Yes, I was hoping this trip was not a wasted attempt. Did you find the scrolls that I was asking about?" _

_Hachi glanced between Miroku and the hut appearing to have mixed emotions." Yes my Lord. After we parted last night, I found the scrolls that will help you. My Lord, I know this is your personal business but the situation in the hut, would that be the woman you fondled last night?" _

_Miroku was preoccupied with the scrolls in his hands as he glanced over the written inscription thoughtfully. " Hmm? Oh, yes that would be the lovely Sango. Apparently I was taken by her charms last night and I was too liberal with my approach. You said I fondled her last night my friend, were you there?" _

_Hachi's interest seemed more focused on the hut at this point and he glanced at Miroku with concern. " Yes my Lord. I was present when you were.. Umm.. Preoccupied with the maiden. She is very upset my Lord, should we assist her in any manner? I would not want her to have bitter feelings towards the Lords of this region." Hachi leaned in and whispered his last part," this lady seems quite skilled and able to handle her own situations. Surely, the wrath from such a foe would be great, my Lord."_

_Miroku stood looking at the hut staring in thought and concern. He snapped back to the immediate situation at hand. " Ah yes. Very well. Thank you immensely for what you have given me. Lord Inu no Taisho will be greatly pleased with what you have given us." With that Miroku paused and bowed respectively to the monk. " As for the lady in question inside, she is hardly a foe but my intended. She is merely expressing the morals and ethics any woman of her valor would. Especially when being in the direct line of her beloveds interest and affection. Again, I thank you. May Buddha bless you."_

_Hachi bowed and gave Miroku his blessings than turned to walk back towards the temple. He took a few steps when Miroku called out to him again," Oh, Hachi? Would you or anyone else that would want a goat?" With that said, Hachi looked over to the said animal that was chewing on what was left of Sango's laundry. _

_He felt so warm and complete. Odd for him to feel so good this early in the morning. Now if the annoying bird outside would quite chirping, Inuyasha could be almost convinced he was in heaven. Memories of the night before floated through his mind and his eyes opened full of wonder. Glancing next to him, he confirmed that last night was very real and so was the exquisite women curled up close to him. _

_Her dark lashes nestled the top of her cheeks and the pink tones flushed her cheeks. A warmth flooded Inuysaha's heart as he looked into her slumbering face. He gently caressed the side of her face refreshing his memory of the details of her face. He kissed her forehead and eased her out of his embrace, careful not to wake her, so he could answer the call of nature. _

_Inuyasha reached for his katana and strolled through the main living quarters of his beloved. When was he ever in such a good mood? He shook his head and reached for the screen that led him outside. If he only knew what awaited him on the other side of the screen, he would have stayed in bed longer enjoying himself. _

_The screen clacked lightly open and he stood breathing in deeply the morning air. He felt the cool spring morning air splash on his face and the warm sun breaking through the tree limbs attempting to wake him completely. Inuyasha began to step forward, however, he noticed a rather large bamboo baskets sitting on the doorsteps with a note on top. Inuyasha picked up the washi and opened it to read its contents. A simple sentence was written and nothing else in length or even signed by any person in particular. _

_The note read," My condolences." nothing else. Inuyasha sniffed the washi curiously not sure what that meant, He would have to ask Kagome about it when she woke later. Shrugging off mentally the thoughts in his mind, he reached down to open the lid of the basket. As soon as he lifted it, the smell of death and fresh blood overwhelmed his senses, putting him on the defensive. Whatever was inside was wrapped in linen imported from the Dutch merchants and red liquid seeped through the layers. Warily his clawed fingers unwrapped the layers and he was filled with the most excruciating pain upon his discovery of the contents. _

_Inside the layers, the open empty golden eyes of his father starred lifeless back up at the angered tortured face of Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to his knee's and pain filled mournful scream echoed through out the forest. _

_His fathers pale severed head sat inside the old worn bamboo basket, bleeding out heavily from the where Inu no Taisho's head once connected to the rest of his body. _

_Inuyasha's mind swarmed with contempt, not just anger and he raised the washi up to his Inu sensitive nose hoping to find out more about his father's murderer. Inuyasha's eyes closed, releasing a flood of tears as he inhaled deeply. His eyes opened and a fiery hell burnt intensely in his mind with one name that stood in his mind soundly," Naroku." _

_As Inuyasha's hands trembled uncontrollably and his beast screamed out powerfully announcing his disdain in long mournful wails, promising to hunt Naraku with a vengeance not yet known. _

_Inuyasha's eyes opened and his eyes glowed dark hatred red as he quieted his screams. Through out Edo, other Inu's answered in varies area's carrying the message throughout Japan. Nearby, a dark haired Lord stood watching enjoying the scene. _

_Naraku's evil laugh expressed his pure hatred and enjoyed watching the pure agony writhing on Inuyasha's face. He absorbed the painful screams that echoed throughout the region and the only regret Naraku walked away stealthily with was that he could not relive the moment over and over again with shear delight. _


	7. Chapter 7

When Your Heart Breaks, So Does Mine. Chapter 7

_**Warning … dark topics. _

"_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. " ~From a headstone in Ireland_

The word of the Inu Lords death, spread like tsunami wave and having equal effect. As the mournful howls of dog demons and samurai's echoed of the mountains and carried through the valleys, the earth seemed to go still that day.

Villagers to noble men that did not speak the ancient language Inu could here the painful cries and sought others who knew what was spoken immediately. Japan wept and knew of their great lose.

Beyond the lush green meadows and breath taking views of the Azuma Mountains, thrived a village called Akita. The loyal servant of Inu no Taisho, Myoga, was visiting the Kubota Castle located near the Japan Sea. He stood with a scroll open wide, talking reverently with the Wolf Clan leader, Koga.

They were discussing the many issues confronting the nation when the wind carried in the sorrowful tale of the Inu Lord. Myoga visibly stiffened and his eyes drew wide. "No, my Lord! Who could have done this to the mighty Daimyo?" Emotions and thoughts ran wild through the old man struggling for composure. He looked back over his shoulder into the mountains terrain and his eye brows scrunched together. " Lord Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru. I.." He dropped the scrolls on the nearby table and made his apologies to Lord Koga.

"Lord Koga, I am sorry for this but, I need to cut this visit short. In light of the matters at hand I am needed immediately back in Iwaki. I am sure you heard the devastating news on the wind and my loyalty in service in needed by my deceased Lord. Please my Lord, I will return with in the week to settle the matters we have discussed." The old man bowed deeply and respectfully leaving himself at the empathy of Lord Koga.

Lord Koga stood stiff with his arms behind his back and looking out across the terrain. " I understand Myoga. Please let me know if there is anything I can do and let us know of the final arraignments. I will send my servant police with you to escort you safely back to Iwaki. Please offer our deepest condolences to the Inu clan." Koga looked at Myoga with deep regret and pointed to his two men.

Miroku was traveling at a steady pace when a young fox kit ran smack into him, almost knocking the samurai down. " Whoooa, why are you in such a hurry son?"

The young fox kit panted and looked at the samurai inquisitively. "Have you not heard? Oh, its so awful! The mighty Lord Inu no Taisho was slain! His youngest son is grieving greatly and has destroyed an entire forest! Who would kill such a kind leader? Who?'

Miroku was dumb founded. He was utterly lost with his train of thought and tears pooled in his eyes. Stuffing the pain he felt for the lose of Inu no Taisho deep inside himself, he stammered a reply." I -I - do not know-I-I must get back to Iwaki immediately!"

The young fox kit looked down at the samurai's obi and a wave of guilt washed over him. He did not know who this man was and he recognized the Inu family crest adorned on the samurai's waist. "I know some fox magic and I can transform to fly you there. I would be honored to assist a noble samurai of the Inu Lord house. Please allow me this my Lord."

Miroku snapped out of his daze and looked kindly at the young boy." What of your parents young man? Will they not worry especially now?"

The young boy looked up at the samurai's face with a distant expression." Both my parents are gone. They died during the battle with the Thunder Brother Clan. Please my Lord, I will leave you alone once you arrive in Iwaki. Let me offer you my service."

Miroku cleared his throat and whispered," It would be an honor. What is your name young man?"

The boy beamed and a joyful response jumped out of him." My name is Shippo and I am of the Fox clan. My family is just commoners and we lived mostly in the forest. But, please we must hurry you back to your castle! Your clan must need you!"

A little tea house in Edo was quiet, calm and serene. A young maiden stirred slightly and woke from a peaceful deep sleep. The one reason she was eager to wake and great the day, had just walked towards the front door. She sweetly yawned and stretched trying to wake her sleepy limbs. The memories of the night before danced around in her head and a loving smile spread across her face. She laid there waiting for her kibitz to return, thinking of what she should make them for breakfast. That is when she heard a sound that made her blood run cold.

She practically jumped to a standing position, as she grabbed her lovers kimono and her fingers fumbled desperately trying to tie the belt. As she hurriedly dressed, she called out in desperation," Inuyasha? Koibito? Onegai! Inuyasha! Onegai Inuyashaaa!" The worst scenarios swirled through her mind as she ran through the main living quarters to an empty front door.

Kagome, stood just inside the door way looking outside in confusion. The sun shinned brightly, the birds sang merrily and in the distance she heard some animals stir while eating. She looked down at her feet noticing something red. Drawing closer to examine the unknown red substance, her breathe caught in her throat.

She hesitantly stumbled outside the door feeling as if the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She did not want to inhale and face the worst of any reality, that played on her fears, inside her mind.

"Koi-bito? Where are you? Are you ok? Onegai! Inuyashaaa!" With that she did breathe in and she fell to her knees trembling and hysterically crying. Was he dead? Was he hurt? Where did he go? What happened? Thoughts from every direction raced through her leaving her feel empty. That is when she heard the sound of tall tree's snapping and cracking in half. The sound of a forest being torn apart and earth shaking thuds, as they fell to the earth. A pitiful deep painful cry from a demon screamed out as if he was suffering. Kagome's tears trickled down her cheeks, as she looked out towards the mystical forest beyond Edo. " Inuyasha, what has happened koishi?

Deep in the forest, the sounds of an animal suffering great pain could be found near a river sitting very still. His bare shoulders slumped forward and scratches littered his exposed skin. He did not feel the stings or the burning from the deeper cuts. He could not hear the birds singing or the rippling water that bubbled brightly. All he knew was death and sorrow.

His screams had turned to childish whines and looked back over his shoulder to a bamboo basket that sat not far away. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing everything to just go away. Touching his face he felt the evidence of tears. Him, the mighty great samurai general of the Inu army was bawling like a baby, left weak and confused.

The first pulse pushed against him and he shrugged the sensation away. Another pulse that was stronger and more desperate washed over him. He could not face her right now, not like this. The shame would be to great to let Kagome look upon him reduced to this.

"I am no samurai and I have no honor." With that said, Inuyasha turned back and faced what was left of his father.

The city of Iwaki was suppressed in a fog of tension. Every living creature knew the fate that had befell them that day. People quietly hurried about their business and watched as thousands of men marched into the city. Inside the castle the nobles whispered harshly about Naraku and what would the new Lord ask of everyone now.

Not too far away, the Lords chamber was empty, except one soul. You could almost miss him, for he did not move at all. He just stood staring out at the masses that were summoned to the castle grounds. His eyes scanned the entire city and his face held not one ounce of emotion.

His fathers words echoed through his mind," Have you someone to protect, Sesshomaru?" The new Inu Lord held a disgusted look upon his face and murmured to himself, " What did you mean father?" Those words were spoken so long ago but he did not understand why he would remember now.

"My Lord!" the chamber doors slammed open and old man Myoga practically fell in. " I have made great haste to bring myself back to Iwaki to be of service to you my master. I am at your service, as all the great leaders of the Inu clan. What may do for you during this time of need?'

Sesshomaru glanced elegantly over his shoulder barely impressed with the servant and his apperance. " You may hurry yourself to the town of Edo. You will find my brothers bitch and request they return to Iwaki immediately without delay.'

The old man looked exasperated at the Inu Lord and knew better than to say anything else besides," Yes my Lord. I will return within two days." As he bowed deeply and did not look upon the Lord too long.

"You will return within a day. Do not waste my time for I have to prepare for war." Sesshomaru stood staring out across the land and never once breaking his cold unemotional tone. " Leave."

With that, Myoga left and Sesshomaru listened to the howls on the wind. " I will have victory for what has been done to you father. I will not allow the enemy to disgrace or dishonor your name. Even in death." With that vow stated by the sub boreal Lord he turned to reading the scrolls on the desk.


	8. Chapter 8

I Find Myself Lost Chapter 8

"_I seem to have run in a great circle, and met myself again on the starting line." ―Jeanette Winterson_

_The tiny toad like creature, hobbled his walk with a sense if duty and of self greatness about him. He was Lords vassal and his duties were of the utmost importance. All of Japan should be thankful to his service, duty and honor that he selflessly gave willingly to his Lord Sesshomaru. _

_His meeting with samurai's had proved fruitful, as he carried on his tasks of organizing the Lords armies and negotiating responsibilities carefully choosing those who were most trusted by his Lord. If only the youngest and laziest son of Inu no Taisho would show his cowardly face and assume the tasks of his own position, than maybe Jaken's life would be made more simple. He could than focus his attentions of his Lords more immediate needs, like Sesshomaru's sudden interest with the silver mines of Iwami Ginzan. He sighed arrogantly and shook his head in distaste while thinking over the idea that Japan's future depended on a weak hanyou. If only his Lord would recognize the sacrifices Jakan had made, maybe than he would rise to better ambitions and be used to serve his Lord better. "I do not like visiting the bunkers and courtyards of my Lords kingdom, to try and rationalize with such thoughtless spineless creatures that suck the life out of Lord, while whining for more." With that thought said to himself in a frustrated hushed tone, he huffed and raised his chin up high, while continuing his path towards the Lords chambers. _

_In Edo, Myoga was seen walking the streets of the village searching for the Lords brother and his woman. The old man stopped to talk to passing villagers and bowing in appreciation for the information they gave him. _

_His inquiry led him to a small modest tea house on the outskirts of town. He felt awkward in his approach, in light of the current situation, as he stood before the door preparing to knock. _

_The faint sound of knuckles rapping on wood, pulled Kagome's attention to the front door. Too emotionally weak and distraught ,to even attempt an eager appearance for the unknown visitor, she took her time answering who summoned her. _

_Myoga stood somberly awaiting anyone to open the door. He smelled the evidence of death and drying blood that soaked the ground by the entrance. He knew he had the right place, however, his tears welled up and he struggled to compose himself, while waiting. He was just about to give up and walk away, when a woman about the age of 19 stood looking down at him. Waves of despair ratiated from her and the faint of scent of Inuyashi lingered. _

_Myoga took off his hat and redirected his thoughts. " My Lady, I am the humble servant of the late Inu no Taisho and his noble sons. My name is Myoga. I am searching for Inuyasha at the request of his older brother, Lord Sesshomaru. My lady, would you know where to find your young samurai?" _

_Kagome sniffed lightly and leaned her body against the door frame trying to suppress her emotions and aid the elderly gentelman. She raised her hand, pointing towards the dense forest nearby," I felt his presence coming from that direction earlier this morning. You might find him there." The last part she choked slightly saying with holding the knowledge of that mornings events. _

_The elderly flee bowed his head reverently," Thank you my Lady. I am sorry we did not meet on better terms. I will go find my Lord and try to reason with him." The later part caught Kagome's attention._

" _Myoga, if I could impose on you and offer you some advice in your approach. Inuyasha has pushed everyone away and he built a wall around his heart." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke of his seclusion," I must request that if you plan to go see him, be sensitive to his needs. I do not know why he is hurting so badly right now, he refuses to open up to me at this time. If you need to discuss any important matters, I will be at the temple praying." She stood with pleading eyes directed at Myoga. _

" _Thank you my lady. I will use caution and be gentle with him, concerning my approach. When the time comes for us to leave, I will come back to help gather your things, as well. We will need to leave and hurry back to Iwaki." Myoga stated calmly, however, emphasizing the need for hastiness. He began to turn and walk away, however, he paused. Without turning back to face the confused distraught woman, he mumbled an additional reply. " It is not my place to express my opinion on the conditions of my Lord right now. I do extend my deepest sympathy pertaining to the sudden death of Lord Inuyasha's father. I know you never knew Lord Inu no Taisho, my Lady." At that moment Myoga turned back slightly enough to view Kagome's expression. " I will say that your heart break reflects my Lords and if you need anything during this time, do not hesitate to ask. Thank you my Lady." With that said he simply walked away contemplating his first impression of Lord Inuyasha's beloved. He smiled with reassurance knowing she would be there to heal his Lord's heart. _

_Kagome stood frozen, looking at the back of the old man, as he walked away. Her heart ached with the new thought that her hanyou was choosing to suffer so immensely by himself. Her body, mind , heart and soul throbbed to hold him in her arms again. For now though, she needed time to pray and find some peace from the pain filled day. _

_Jaken stood anxiously awaiting a single word of praise from his Lord Sesshomaru. He stared straight at the stoic Lord clinging to every gesture or change in the Lords composure, hoping for a single clue of Lord Sesshomaru's current conditions. Time grew on the silence was thick and the Lords vassal looked as if he would melt into the floor at any given moment. After hours of silence the Lord rose walked over to a map of Japan and its provinces. _

"_Jakan, have heard any news from the spies?" The Lord asked in a frozen tone. _

"_Only a handful, my Lord. The spies have not returned from the west coast of Ohmori city or from the house of Kumagai. Would is please you my Lord if I enquire from within the city of their where about?"_

_The Lord held still but, barked out a reply, " Silence. I will decide what you will do Jakan." _

_The toad shuttered at the tone of his master and bowed, " Yes my Lord."_

_The Lord continued ignoring the pathetic sight of his vassal, " Has any word come from the Iwami Ginzan Silver Mine or the nobles court in Edo?" _

_The toad thought carefully and answered directly," No, my Lord." This time the toad wisely waited further instruction._

_Lord Sesshomaru mulled over the information and his eyes narrowed to the regions he spoke of. " Jaken, I want my most trusted police to be summoned to me immediately. I have need of the Buddhist head priest and the local village elder. Tell them to bring all correspondence and written journals with them pertaining to reports about the areas I have spoken of. You are dismissed."_

_Jakan bowed low and walked backwards, retreating to the opened door. After closing the screen he turned and ran down the hall yelling for guards to clear the way. _

_Back near Edo, what appeared to be a lump of silver hair sat unmoving next to the river, as it had been for hours now. The small stature of an old man, close friend and family vassal approached with great caution. Not a single word or footstep was heard before the lump of silver spoke with a raspy harsh voice. _

" _Myoga, I regret I am not able to greet your properly at this moment. I know why you have come and I regret that I am not able to answer my brother's beckoning or calling for me, at this time. I do grieve for our father. What Lord asshole chooses to do is his own matter not mine." Inuyasha stated plainly at first, however, ending his statement with bitterness. _

_Myoga stood at a distance still, sensing the remorse and tension, as if it were one or rather bonded, with the soul of Inuyasha. Almost whispering Myoga replied hesitantly," My Lord, I traveled through the town of Edo and was imploring from locals of your where about. I met a woman, maybe 19 or 20 years old in a tea house, located on the out skirts of town. She was in great distress and I followed the direction she gave me. I hope I am not intruding, my Lord, however, I have come to help." _

_Inuyasha's head turned so slight, almost as if he was trying to catch the words Myoga whispered, in the wind. " Do not worry yourself over the hanyou, servant. I am of no importance to the Great Lord Sesshomaru." With that said, Inuyasha stood up and pointed in the direction of the bamboo basket. " What does the Lord wish us to do with what remains of his father? Does he wish for us to put the head of Inu no Taisho on display? No, I will not show the world what hurts me deeply." Inuyasha started with such firery anger and ended in such tenderness, it put the old man on edge._

_Myoga thought carefully and softly spoke," If it pleases you my Lord, we would like to have a ceremony and lay your father's remains to rest, next to your mother. I come willingly and I want to honor the memory of your deceased." _

_The words played on Inuyasha's heart and mind, he looked into the face of Myoga , " I will help transport and oversee the arraignments of father. I want to closure knowing he is honored even in death by his son." _

_Myoga bowed staying quiet and awaiting Inuyasha's next move. _

" _Myoga, I had planned secretly to present Kagome to my father by summer." with that statement, Inuyasha stood quiet and emotions surfaced again._

_Myoga stood still but his tone full of belief," He would have proud of you my Lord. You have chosen well."_

_Inuyasha took a couple steps and stopped still in thought." Myoga? Who am I now that he is gone?"_

_Myogo stood looking at Inuyasha and replied with a fatherly tone, " You are the same as you were yesterday. The son my late Lord believed so much in. That is yours to discover and decide though." _

_Inuyasha's head nodded in understanding and the men picked up the basket to return back to Edo. _

_Far off the western shores and across the Japan Sea, an almost secluded island sat hidden from the rest of its country. At the northern shore you would find ships awaiting their next load. The sounds of laboring men and metal pounding on rock, as they slowly dug their way through stone. _

_An evil presence could be felt and seen walking amongst the sickly vision of slaves digging their own death. The cruelty of a task master who beat them until they fell to earth from exhaustion or death, it did not matter either way. They were brought in by force and they left when they had been worked to death. _

_The evil man analyzed the scene in scrutiny. Not even a flicker of remorse or apathy for being the creator of this great depression, even crossed the face or mind of Naraku. He held no shame for the cruelty in his grand plans for what these place had and will give him. Even the Emporer was none to the wise of what Naraku was doing. _

_Naraku scanned the beach and strolled with disdain, as he stepped over the corpses that lay rotting. " Impediment fools. Even in death, they show no gratitude for who gave them some purpose in life." he sneered as he stepped on the limb of one deceased. He looked into the cave and began walking for some distance, occasionally stopping to talk to the demons that mocked the scene around them. Naraku gave his approval and moved on. _

_A small child like voice, whispered through the tunnels emotionless and empty, " Lord Naraku, we delivered the head and scented note as you requested. Did you have further instructions for us at this time?" _

_The pale girl stood like a statue, holding a mirror in her hands, with a chilly distant look in her ghostly eyes. _

" _Inuyasha's gift has been delivered? Good! I will call you Kanna when I am ready to move again." His words were filled with malice and hate, waving his hand to dismiss her. _

" _The stage is set and Japan will be mine for the taking. The fracture was successful in young "Lord" Inuyasha. When I am done with him, he will simply blow pathetically away in the wind, especially since, "Daddy", is not around to save him. After I find what I am seeking for, Sesshomaru will whimper like a puppy, begging for mercy and the Emperor will hand over the kingdom to me willingly. Now, my next move will be to pay someone a visit." Naraku sat mussing his plan and grinned with a satisfied hatred. _

"_Kanna, on second thought, I want you to stay here on the island so I may oversee this situation. I also want any spies to be tortured and to keep curious eyes away." He stated with a matter of fact tone. _

_His evil sneer spread across his face and finished by saying," Inuyasha will love what I do next. I think I am in the mood for some tea?" His twisted conspiracy brought a hellish appearance to his character. _


	9. Chapter 9

I Never Left Your Side. Chapter 9

_"The stronger the winds, the deeper the roots. The deeper the roots and the longer the winds, the more beautiful the tree." Charles Swindoll_

_The sun set low in the evening sky, ready to put an end to another day. Bright colors kissed the mountain tops and layered varies tones enhanced the fluffy clouds passing through. Kagome stood at the temple grounds looking up into the sky, admiring the bright hews of yellows, orange, pink and purples that trailed into darker shades of grey. The scene washed her with an inner peace and calmed her emotions. _

"_This is what I needed." Kagome spoke to herself and bent down on her knee readying herself for much needed prayers. A slight breeze blew through the inner temple, causing the candle light to flicker and the spicy smell of incense to waft though. Her eyes were closed quietly and clasped her handles in front of her, as she began whispering chants to herself. _

_He stood, watching the scene unfold and felt serial. He watched her hair blow in time with the whispering breeze and he sighed. The effect of the dramatic day event left him feeling drained of any ambition and occasionally his emotions would begin stifle him. Opening his eyes, he allowed the gentle emotions that flowed from his celestial beauty, fill him and bringing a time of comfort for him. _

_She did not realize of the significance of her display at that moment and if she did know, it would not matter. She was too absorbed, at the moment, barring her heart and pleading for peace from the kami. A lone tear crept out of the corner of her eye and slid silently down her cheek unnoticed by her. _

_He felt transfixed at the moment and frozen in time. Wanting to wish today behind him and unable to move forward he was held in place watching time move on. He said a silent prayer that he wished he would hear her needs and heart felt emotions that he watched so innocently on display right now. Unfortunately, he felt closed and unable to bear the strain to take in even the slightest more. _

_Her eyes opened gently and she stood to ring the bell offering up her silent prayers. That is when she seen Inuyasha standing behind her. _

_A benign feeling over came her as she took in the appearance of him. His eyes appeared glassy and full of emotions that were abnormally on open display. He only shared with those he felt comfort and trust with. The over all realization left her feeling sympathetic and merciful to his needs. "Inuyasha," she said his name barely a whisper but full of compassion leaving silence between them and the moment they shared._

_He was caught off guard, even though deep inside he knew what he wanted to say but, could not speak. He did not know why he came here other than he felt a need to feel her presence. Just be around her and know she was there. That is when he noticed how she seemed to glow with a heavenly light and a purity radiated from around her. He was stunned to say the least, and his prior inhibitions eased up slightly allowing him to move. _

_He reached out to hold her hand and felt a supernatural energy flow into him. He gratefully allowed the feelings that flowed from her to comfort him and offer him reassurance. "I was looking for you. Myoga and I came back and and I I." He stammered on his words as an over whelming desire and need to apologize distracted his train of thought. " I missed you Kagome. I need you and I am sorry. I was hurt.." Again, his words were lost mid sentence as he struggled to think of what to say._

_Kagome, squeezed his hand slightly, and she felt a warmth flow through her. She smiled sweetly looking deep into his eyes," You found me. I will always be here by your side." They stood silent letting the feelings and emotions pass, forming a new bond between the pair. "Well now, you said that Myoga is waiting on us, right? We better get going." She started to take a step to exit the building, however, Inuyasha stood still and pulled on arm. Kagome looked confused at her hanyou and started to ask why he was waiting. That is when she felt him pull her into his arms and hold her. At first he held her delicately, as if she would break and taking in the moment of feeling her close to him. Than she heard a choked sob and his arms tighten around her squeezing her almost painfully. _

_Her arms returned his gesture and a she stood comforting him letting him feel her body close to his. His tear stained face kissed her forehead and followed with a flood of kisses on her cheeks. "Thank you, koishi.' Gratitude and heart felt affection poured from places deep inside him that he did not know existed right now. Kagome's started look transformed into adulation and softly caressed his cheek wiping away one last stray tear._

_Inuyasha's heart overflowed with joy and the insecurities of her feeling shame towards him, dissolved instantly. Surprisingly all his fears were replaced by respect and he cherished what she just gave him." We better go now before old man has a heart attack waiting for us." He voice sounded smooth and mellow that gently nudged Kagome, enough to refocus their direction. _

_Myoga sat waiting patiently outside the tea house. He was enjoying the tranquil atmosphere that the village projected and basked in the moment, to simply relax. His thoughts, of course, were busy mulling over the impending memorial service for his late Lord and how the new Lord will effect their beloved kingdom. Sesshomaru was now a Lord of two regions meaning more duties and responsibilities for the new Lord. He knew Sesshomaru would handle the day to day situations easily, however, he wondered how the Shogun would react and if they would allow one Lord to have so much. This could be a turning point for the worst if the Shogun or Emperor looked unfavorable on the house of Inu. He sighed feeling exasperated and sat still in the quiet of the evening hours. _

_Inuyasha and Kagome, slowly approached the tea house holding hands. Myoga took in the sight of his youngest Lord, witnessing the public display of affection that Inuyasha casually displayed. The couple walked in silence, as the old man witnessed the devotion both carried for one another. Myoga smiled with an approving but affectionate acceptance towards the pair. _

"_My Lord, My Lady, are we ready to begin our journey?" Myoga bowed showing his respect._

_Inuyasha appeared stunned at the acceptance given by his fathers old servant. Myoga had just addressed them both together and individually recognizing them as equals. Pride welled up inside of Inuyasha and his appreciation showed through for the old man's gesture. " Thank you Myoga for the dedication in your servitude. I am sorry if we made you wait to long my friend. We are ready to leave when you are." _

_Myoga was stunned with the generosity of his Lord and how Inuyasha had just given such praise to person like himself. "Uhh..uh, Thank you my Lord! Yes, I am ready to leave now. We must hurry our way to your father's home. The court awaits to show their respects." _

_Inuyasha nodded his head and his face reflected a darkness of his emotional state, when reminded of his recent lose. He regained his composure quickly and took his hand from Kagome's. Bending his knee's slightly while standing in front of Kagome offering his back to her. "Get on Koishi." Kagome was stunned slightly at first however, she understood Inuyasha's meaningful gestures. _

"_Okay," Kagome whispered a reply. She climbed feeling awkward at first, but she decided to take in her surrounding from this new advantage point. "What about Myoga? I do not wish to be selfish and forget the respect he is due." Kagome leaned down and spoke softly in Inuyasha's ear. _

_Inuyasha shivered in response as he felt her unintentional intimacy while speaking to him case heat to course through his body. Even the most simple things she did caused reations in him that always took him off guard. He tightened his grip on Kagome's legs and took a deep breathe letting the effects pass through him. "Keh." Was his simple response but, refused to set her down._

_Myoga reframed from an amused chuckle, seeing Inuyasha's predicament and replied reassuringly," My Lady, I have brought a horse for myself and will be fine during our journey. I am used to such methods of travel." He ended his sentence with a friendly smile towards Kagome._

_Kagome nodded her head and tightened her arms around the shoulders of Inuyasha. Nestling her head at the base of his neck, she inhaled contentedly, feeling secure and safe. Inuyasha, sighed feeling Kagome's reaction and thought to himself with precaution," This woman is going to drive me crazy. Oh Kagome, what you do to me." With that thought stashed away in the recesses of his mind, the trio began their journey. _

_Miroku, was beginning to feel the effects of his tireless journey towards Iwaki. He decided to find a place to stay the evening so he could rest himself before attempting his goal ,once again. He had just entered the city of Aizu hoping to find a place too stay and check up on the current situation with their expected rice harvest. He prayed that the harvest would be plentiful so that the worries of wider spread famine would not spread further than they anticipated before. If he had enough time, he would speak to the samurai about their expected cooperation with additional troops. Aizu has been an ally of Iwaki for many years, especially since Aizu used to part of the region. Miroku put all his considerations aside and refocused his thoughts on the currently dilemma in his life. He needed food, bath, a bed and no sake. _

_He reached the entrance of the local inn expecting to find the accommodations to be moderate to low, given the state of the given area. However, upon arriving he noticed the scenery on the outlining area and how he could see the separate living quarters appeared larger. Miroku took great delight when possibly considering that merely having somewhere to rest had just switched to staying at a luxurious ryokan. He scanned the building, looking for the definite give away of intricate hand carved designed archway signaling travelars of the luxury awaiting inside. What he seen, almost made him jump for joy but, he did notice something slightly more disturbing. Over the top of the entrance way, Miroku seen the detailed design of the local daimyo, the house of the Monkey. Upon examining closer he seen the a miniature display design of the house of Naraku each sides of the beams. Miroku frowned and paused as he looked at newly carved design of spiders crawling up the post. Miroku stood disappointed thinking on the possibility of Aizu becoming an ally to Naraku. Lord. He scratched his head and decided to talk to the ryoku's owner and maybe bring some light to the twin carved entrance. _

_Upon walking into the place, he was greeted by the smiling happy face of a man in his mid to late 40's. The man wore a traditional kimono with an obi that held the monkey design. "Welcome! Welcome to my humble place. Are you looking to rent a room for the night young man?" The overly eager man asked Miroku. _

_Miroku paused hoping the hesitation would draw more attention to Miroku's own samurai attire and the fact his obi bore the house of the Inu. The trick worked as Miroku expected. The man quite smiling as if he had cold water thrown rudely in his face. No longer was Miroku greeted with eagerness to offer accommodations or even a simple cold smile. The man looked at Miroku with a great amount of disgust and frowned deeply._

"_You cannot stay here! You are of the House of Inu! Leave at once! I do not want your trouble in my place. Go sleep with the creatures in the forest!" The man yelled and shooed Miroku back outside the main entrance. "Don't come back!" With that said the man slammed the door and left Miroku looking very confused. Enlightened but very confused. _

"_I guess talking to the local samurai is out of the question. What has happened here? Why are there two Lords over the door way? What has changed between he two to cause such hostility?" _

_Miroku shook his head and headed out into the forest towards Iwaki. If he was greeted in such a manner by the owner of a ryokan, he did not want to gamble his luck with a bunker of samurai's or even sleeping with out having some distress over night in the area. He needed to get back and let Lord Sesshomaru know all the information he obtained during his journey. "Interesting." Miroku thought to himself. _


	10. Chapter 10

The World Crumbles In His Wake Chapter 10

"_Those who hate most fervently must have loved once deeply; Those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire." - Kurt Tucholsky. _

Within an hour of Narku's arrival he noticed a couple of things. One, the little servant girl he desired was no longer in her tea house. Second, the town itself seemed as if there was little to no protection.

The more skilled of samurai's had relocated into another region. The samurai that was left, were poorly skilled and under trained, for as heavy of an attack that Naraku had bombarded them with. If Naraku had known that bringing down the Shogun and replacing the soft pliable Emperor with himself was so easy, he would have thought of doing this sooner. However, the Shogun or its limited incapacitated army was not his main worry. Naraku needed the power of the shikon no tama for other reasons. One of which, that had called the more skilled of this area to the castle in Iwaki.

Naraku stood and sneered as he looked out over the city. He knew that more than likely, Inuyasha would be traveling with Kagome towards Iwaki. Now seemed the most opportune time to regain the girl and collect what he was seeking. However, he also knew that they would be more than likely to have arrived outside or near the gates of Iwaki and over taking them would not be as easy than.

A distasteful expression soured the look on his face. Since demons and half demons lived for many centuries, he knew the ancient story of the shikon no tama miko. He was there when it happened. With that thought in mind, an evil sneer spread across his face as he remembered a more satisfying victory during his lifetime.

_A wind blew across the field and the grass bent with a graceful sway. A woman stood at the peak of a hillside over looking the tranquil village below. Her pristine white haori and the crisp fabric of her hakama rippled with the breeze making her look majestic. Her hair was long dark colored locks were tied loosely in the back by one white ribbon. Two stray strands caressed the sides of her porcelain colored cheeks however, her eyes stood out like the darkness of midnight. The typical miko's weapon, a sacred bow and arrows, await her need to reach for protection over her shoulder. She looked so beautiful, strong, majestic and pure standing in the evening sunlight letting the wind gently sway around her. _

_She heard a snap behind her and she did not jump or become startled . " Is that you Onigumo? I know you are there." She called out with a confidence. Little did she know that Onigumo was no longer part of the world of the living. _

_Without the typical answer or reply she became curiously concerned of whom it might be behind her. She had not sensed anyone or anything around her and she was confused on what was happening. She turned in time for her attacker to almost pause in his malicious attack, as he took in the incomparable beauty of her face. No matter, either he could resurect her later on or just find another woman like her. _

_His claws raised to strike down the honorable miko and an audible gasp was heard from her. He felt her flesh tear with ease and her body hit the ground with a thud. He turned with arrogance and contempt pouring out his very soul. That is when he heard a definite ,"twang." A searing heat passed through his chest and he was slammed into something solid. It was almost his and his alone. Shikon no Tama was no longer within his reach. _

_The miko stood staggering and blood poured down her body. Her haori was ripped revealing flesh that was cut so deep her bone lay exposed inside. Her eyes were filled with pain and tears in her final words," How could you become this? I trusted you!"_

_The last thing Naraku seen was the body of the miko laying lifeless with in the tall swaying grass. His vision was growing darker and he desperately fought the effects of the now dead miko's arrow. He struggled against the over whelming need to sleep. The last thing he seen, before his completely shut, was the object of his obsession dangling loosely around her neck. _

Many years later, he was standing on the same soil, where those events had unfolded so many years ago. "Kikyo. Your death has been in vain. Foolish baka miko" His evil sneer returned to his face and he glanced bitterly towards the God tree nearby. His prison for fifty years and just the needed time wasted for his return. His smug grin spread up one side and his eyes gleamed with a dark purposive evil. " I will have Kagome and the shikon no tama will be mine." He stated out loud to himself.

The child like whisper behind him called out for his attention. "Master, no one in the village knows how long Kagome has been gone. however, her uncle and cousin were captured. They had only just returned. What do you wish master?"

Naraku turned stiffly and looked out over the devastation of his attack. Villagers heads hung low in fearful obedience and their homes were burning down to nothing. Dead bodies of varies people, no matter age, gender or social status lay dead on the ground. He rolled his eyes hatred and he appeared nauseated when his attention drew on a pair. He drew near the cowering frame of a middle aged woman on the ground curled around her infant child. Her pain filled wails did not subside and she refused to let the child down. She clung to her deceased and rocked back in forth mindlessly, as if, her mourning would bring back her cherished young.

Naraku looked in curiosity, and stood so close to the mourning woman he almost touched her. Instead, his heal drew back and he kicked her hard on the side. Her body flew and slid across the ground. She immediately drew herself onto her knees and attempted to crawl to her dead child.

"My Lord! Wh-why would you do something so evil? Wh-what could a baby have done so wrong?" she choked on her tears and her voice was raspy, begging to understand.

Naraku, seen a glimmer of emotion he recognized. He seen hate in her eyes and he smiled victories at his victim. How pathetic? How dare her even think she was allowed to feel such an emotion. " I suppose you want mercy? I do not give chances to something that does not deserve to live. To answer your question, your child lived. That is what he did that was so wrong. I guess I corrected your mistake, right?" The woman's face fell from grief to contempt and she hurled herself at Naraku. He effortlessly grabbed her throat and the side of her head. He looked out across to the other villagers who witnessed in fear and disbelief. He smiled a cold cruel smile and twisted her head with a ,"Snap!" The crowd shuttered and parents protected their children from seeing the traumatic scene.

"Kana, have my army escort the Emperor to his new living accommodations. Also, have some my other men pack up the new slaves and have them sent out to the silver mines. Oh, leave the women and children, they are not necessary. They can be lined up and disposed of before we leave. I am sure stray demons who refuse

to reform to less heathen ways will smell their blood later and feast. Have the uncle and the cousin sent to my private chambers here in Edo. I will deal with them separately and decide what I will do with them." He flicked his wrist and spoke with a dry emotionless voice. Whimpers and cries were heard in the huddle crowd that grouped on the ground around him.

Kanna, bowed mindlessly and replied without emotion," Yes my Lord."


	11. Chapter 11

I Will Never Loose What I Have Found. Chapter 11

"_You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes and her eyes everywhere in the world." - David Levesque. _

Just before dawn, the trio arrived outside the city of Iwaki and noticed the immense army that had assembled. They passed through quickly, however, anticipating the rest they would get once arriving.

Myoga, handed down the bamboo basket for the two guards inside the main courtyard to help carry. Now, Myoga was left with the final task of helping prepare for the memorial and cremation. He sent a notice to Lord Sesshomaru letting him know of their arrival. Poor Myoga was exhausted beyond belief, however, it was his duty to carry out his deceased masters wishes.

After placing the remains, brought with them on their journey, with the rest of the body. Myoga took a moment to pray. As he was finishing, he heard the raspy aged voice of his dear friend Totosai.

" So, the great Lord Inu no Taisho has left us to join Izayoi in the after world and we are left at the mercy of his quarrelling sons." Totosai stated as a matter of fact.

Myoga nodded his head agreeing and replied," It would seem that way my old friend. I, for one, will miss my Lord. Tell me Totosai, did you bring what our Lord requested of you to bring?"

Totosai glanced over at his friend while raising an eyebrow, and said," Yes, yes. I brought both of them. I still don't think it is wise to give such formidable and powerful weapons to his offspring. They will probably kill each other instead of what they are intended to be used as. However, it is not for me to question the mighty Lord Inu no Taisho, even in death."

Myoga agreed while deep in thought and replied," Ah, yes. I have worried about that too. Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru do not seem worthy enough yet to bare such honorable gifts. Lord Inu no Taisho knew better, I suppose. We will present them to both Lords after the services tomorrow. For now, I am going to go get some sleep. It has been a long trip."

Totosai stopped Myoga by asking him," How is the young whipper snapper doing?"

Myoga stood still stating," Not well I am afraid. Good night my friend."

Inuyasha followed the servants too Kagome's room. He thanked the young girl for escorting them and asked her to close the door on the way out. The girl looked confused briefly but pushed it aside quickly, as she bowed and left the room.

He stood for just few minutes looking at the delicate designs of the hand carved furniture and the pure white satin fabrics that were adorned with plume blossoms. He walked over to the western style bedding and set his precious koishi down gently, so not to wake her. The room felt stuffy and uncomfortable as if needing some air. Inuyasha, decided to open the large screens that led out onto an open balcony and inhaled deeply as the first push flowed through into the room.

Inuyasha stood looking over the sleepy city and for every reason he should be passed out right now. However, his emotions were still high and sleep will come in time. For now, he found some peace temporarily, by listening to Kagome's soft snores and the city awaking below him. A quiet knock was heard on the door and Inuyasha's attention shifted.

He slid the door open, finding his older brother standing appearing impassive. "Hello, little brother. I am pleased you made it here so quickly. I was hoping I could speak to you in my private chambers. We have many things to discuss."

Inuyasha stood processing what Sesshomaru had just said to him. The hanyou looked over his shoulder too his sleeping angel. Sesshomaru sensed his brothers dilemma, "She will be fine little brother. I will have a guard posted outside her door during your absence. Your wench will not know you were even gone."

Inuyasha nodded his head, agreeing silently with his brothers request. He walked over where Kagome lay sleeping soundly and kissed her temple softly. He than turned and left the room knowing he had to deal with his brother now or never.

Miroku was grateful to finally see the city gates of Iwaki. The guards spoke to Miroku briefly delaying him momentarily. He than continued into the castle knowing Sesshomaru would be awake already.

Sesshomaru, sat behind his desk appearing immersed in the papers the littered his desk. Inuyasha knocked quietly and simply walked in not waiting for the usual formalities. Sesshomaru did not even look up while he productively continued working through the papers." Inuyasha, we have many things to go over this morning, as I said before. First, I would like to know how your trip was and how have you been doing?"

Inuyasha looked amazed at his brothers unusual character. He rubbed the back of his neck and warily replied," Uh, well our trip was fine and I guess I am as good as can be expected." Inuyasha glanced down at the floor while finishing his sentence. He felt discomfort while talking about himself with his older brother.

Sesshomaru sensed his brothers apprehension and decided to move on to more important topics. " First, the arrangements for father have been completed. We will be having an evening memorial service, in honor of his memory today. Immediately afterwards, we will continue with a cremation, in honor of his memory. The memorial service will take place in the dinning hall and father's closest friend Kenichi. He was fathers most a trusted advisor. " The stoic Lord paused, while looking at Inuyasha, allowing the younger brother to reply. Inuyasha remained silent and he nodded his head agreeing with what his brother said. An unsual look passed quickly on Sesshomaru's face, empathy for his brothers pain.

Sesshomaru, glanced around him and focused on the opposite wall. He walked over to the edge of a screen that remained unnoticed, behind a bookcase, until now. He pulled the screen open and revealed a large map of Japan. " As I said, little brother, we have many details to discuss. It is to my understanding that father had a lot of situations on his plate. I am not sure what details he revealed to you on any particulars. I have been going through his journals, speaking to his advisors, reading through scrolls that were reports given by his court and some of the spies he sent out in various regions. After reviewing the details…" Sesshomaru was silenced by the voice of Inuyasha.

"I do not wish to discuss these details that you find so important, when the blood of our father is still drying. These are details that burden a daimyo lord such as yourself. I only need to know, who my Lord wishes to find to bring justice for what has been done. You do the research and I clean up the mess. It is was it is, my Lord." Inuyasha spoke with clenched teeth and refused to look into the face of Sesshomaru, biting back his anger. However, as he closed his statement with the words," Lord Sesshomaru," his demure changed to mocking his brothers title and bowed in front of the Lord.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows both shot up to the crown of his skull. Immediately his eyes narrowed on the troubled youth and tone spat words laced with venom." I will not pretend to not notice your obvious," lack," of respect that is due to me, as your Lord little brother. However, I do not believe this is the time or place for use to fight like spoiled children. I will not dishonor the name of my father by squabbling over petty disputes with you. I am fully aware of our differences besides the more noticeable fact, that half our parentage is not the same. I am here to bring that justice for who has murdered ,"OUR," father. I would expect if someone was so distraught over a loved ones death, that they would want to know who is responsible before just running a sword through or spewing hatred irrationally." Sesshomaru stood firm and his cold eyes did not look on anything else, besides the hatred that spread on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha was furious and his words flew out like daggers," How dare you accuse me of not loving, "OUR," father enough to obliviate the rightful person for what they have done! I, was the there and smelled that cowards scent on our dead fathers head! While you have sat here concerned more for the position and control of being an honorable Lord! You are nothing more than a mere shadow and a coward that hides behind your duties, WHILE NARAKU WALKS THIS EARTH AND OUR FATHER WAS KILLED! Do not lecture me on what my responsiblities are, dear brother. I will find that filth and make him beg for what he has taken away!" Inuyasha remained fixed and his glare was more of an unstated challenge to the face of an disinterested Lord.

Sesshomaru, stared into his brothers face watching his siblings anger move like a storm, through out his body. He sighed with boredom and disintrest with the heated words, refusing to submit. He replied with coolness and controlled words," If that is what you believe of me and your beliefs relieve you of your anger, than so be it. I will continue to find out why Naraku chose to strike father down. You are free to do as you wish but, I will not support your efforts alone. My desire is to make an alliance with you in our efforts. True, Naraku still lives believing he has accomplished much. I do not believe that simply killing our father so bodly was his only motive and I refuse to be manipulated like a mindless emotional heathen. I will restore honor to our house and our father will be avenged. If those are my desires than I will do everything I can to show who I am and who my father was to me. Not just wave a katana and scream fowl words. You may do as you wish, including joining our effort the choice is yours alone to make. Let me know your decision by this evening." Sesshomaru's eyes oddly softened while finishing," You are family and the blood of our father runs inside your veins. I will not push you aside to pursue my desires as daimyo. Think Inuyasha, what will you want father to say to you in the after world."

Inuyasha was stunned to say the least. For one, his older brother was trying to include him in on his plans. Something Sesshomaru never even attempted to think of before. Secondly, his brother actually sounded as if he cared. For the ice Lord to even think of sounding remotely like he had feelings, was a major thing. Inuyasha did not know what to say, other than, "Keh."

The door opened and this time another familiar face walked in. Miroku stood in the mist of two brothers looking exhausted and far too serious. As Miroku bowed to the new Lord he said, " My Lord, I have come with news from the Nagaoka and Aizu."

The temporary disturbance of Miroku's hasty entrance was welcomed between the disputing siblings and Sesshomaru gave a peculair look at the man." Please continue with your report."

Miroku continued," My Lord, I have found the scroll the was written by late miko, Kaeda. The story of her miko sister, Kikyo, and the shikon no tama is written within. There is also something else more interesting my Lord. It would seem that the miko sister's knew that Kikyo would die a tragic death and at a young age. They were not aware of how or exactly when she would die."

Sesshomaru expressed his impatience and interrupted Miroku. "A premeditated death, not highly unusually for the pure Shinto miko's of that time period to have visions and powers, unknown to us now."

Miroku stayed persistent," Yes my Lord, that is a fact. However, when Kikyo died, the temple I sought in question, had continued writing about the tragic death, the half demon responsible for her death, what happened to the jewel and interestingly they kept a detailed accounted of the family genealogy."

Sesshomaru with much more disinterest," Young samurai, I want to know what happened to the jewel and how all of this ties into the what you are telling me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with boredom," A fairy tale. A jewel of the four souls never existed and a miko who died because she gave her heart to the wrong person. Everyone knows this story." He finished his sentence with a long sigh.

Miroku raised his eyes and looked on at his friend, particularly. " Not a fairy tale it would seem. It is the power that Naraku seeks and more interestingly. He seeks the person who now has it, unknowingly. It would seem that the jewel was burnt with the miko's body since no other solution could be found. They did not wish to leave such power laying around and they also understood that no person worthy would be able to handle the purification needed. Kikyo had a child with a human named Onigumo. Onigumo disappeared shortly before Kikyo's death, however, Kaede thinks the demon sealed to the tree by her sister, was an unnatural half demon."

This provoked Inuyasha's curiosity and he asked sarcastically," Unnatural? Meaning, he was not born half demon? So her murderer/lover deliberately chose to become a hanyou? Ridiculous! No person sane would wish that upon themselves."

Miroku looked at his friend with sympathy and continued," Yes that is exactly what I mean. Onigumo became what we know as Naraku. The child born before Kikyo's death and Onigumo's transformation, was hidden away so not to be found. The scrolls were sealed and sent away to another temple to keep the identity of their descendent protected. The scrolls were to be opened when the half demon Naraku was awakened from the tree. The seal was never meant to last. Kikyo forced the last of her strength into the arrow, knowing it would only seal him to the tree."

Sesshomaru stood in thought and began," Interesting. So the pure miko would seem to be impure after all. She wrote her own fate of death by merely sealing Naraku. She took the shikon to the afterworld, assuming that she would awaken and find Onigumo rather than what he had become. How unfortunate for her. So the jewel is in the after word, correct?"

Miroku used caution on his next words," No my Lord. A monk who was a scholar of religious and mystical studies has spent many hours on this particular part of the study. Since the scrolls were not opened at the designated time the identity of Kikyo's reincarnation was hidden from the world alone. Naraku, knows the scent of Kikyo's descendant and knows the mark the person bares. It would seem, the person who has the shikon no tama right now, has no idea of anything. The story, her destiny…"

Sesshomaru caught the hint in what the samurai stated and blurted out, ' Her? You know who has the shikon no tama?"

Miroku looked uneasy again choked out," Yes my Lord. As I have said, they kept a meticulous account of the family lean age. It would seem that Kaede was blessed with dreams from the kami. The name she was given was Higarashi. Kagome Higarashi." His last words hung in the air and the anticipation hung thick. Mirko glanced at Inuyasha and whispered," I am sorry my friend."

Inuyasha felt as if the ground had dropped out below him. His head spun as he reached for the scrolls desperate to find fault somewhere hidden in the ancient text. Sorrow filled his face and unease radiated around him. " No that cannot be right."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with disbelief and casually stated," Is this all a fairy tale now little brother? Are you willing to agree to my terms yet?"

Inuyasha felt the warmth of his body flow out of him and he stammered a reply, " Yes. I will not allow that monster to have what is mine." His eyes froze on starring into Sesshomaru's, " She is my life, brother. Onegai. I will die without her." Desperation and heartache were clear in his voice, however, his eyes bared his heart and soul to his older brother.

Sesshomaru remained calm and answered reassuringly," So, my brother finds himself in the heart of his woman. Welcome back little brother. We have a lot to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Two Men, Two Swords. Ch 12

"_Beware the fury of a patient man." - John Dryden_

The room slowly filled with more court nobles, advisors and messengers. Sesshomaru refused to be swayed as he pieced together lost parts to a puzzle that revealed more than anyone anticipated. The most obvious was right there the whole entire time and only a handful had caught a glimpse over the years.

Before the early afternoon, Sesshomaru was convinced that his father's death was only a drop in the bucket compared to the grand scheme manipulated by none other than Naraku.

Several other daimyo's had discovered the Naraku had been working within his own region, as well as, their own regions to gain control. The evil Lord had stolen resources, kidnapped villlagers only to force them into slavery and was buying loyalty from a large portion of merchants. They now knew Naraku's target was the Shogun and probably the Emperor himself. Naraku was after Japan and a power unknown to the world. They knew Naraku had gone behind the Shoguns back and had bought off foreign investors who wished to buy the rare commodities found in Japan. The most valuable of those things was the silver found in Naraku's region, on a separate island, in the Japan Sea. He manipulated the trust of several daimyo, the nobles of the courts and the shogun by offering smaller profits than what he was bringing in. Profits given so that silver would be seen leaving the ports to the east while transporting the profits through the regions of Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho. Only one question remained unanswered. How did a hanyou achieve the status of daimyo? That question left many unfounded theories swarming in the minds of everyone here.

Inuyasha listened to the information as the group added more to the picture of Naraku. Inuyasha felt sick and disgusted hearing the stories of people that were beaten, killed and enslaved. The corruption of greedy merchants, power hungry nobles who supported Naraku and the blatant disregard for human life. Naraku had covered his bases well. He had either killed those who stood in his way or bought those who he could. The reports of famine covered only parts of each daimyo's separate regions. From what they could see, Naraku seized opportunity with the current draught. He took control by force or purchase, cities would serve his purpose for survival. The remaining cities that had betrayed their Lords of their regions, were cities suffering from lack of food. Now, he was after what he believed was his all along. Kagome and the shikon no tama. Inuyasha's feelings and emotions begin to reel. Naraku will never have Kagome.

Sesshomaru, starred up on to the map and his expression was deeply thoughtful. " So it would seem the spider weaves a web of deceit and corruption. Hmmm.. Not exactly a worthy enemy but I will enjoy bringing him to his knee's."

The door shutting and an apprehensive looking Myoga stood nearby. " My Lord, I deeply apologize for interrupting during this time. I had hoped to wait until after the ceremonies this evening to present my Lords with your father's inheritance. However, Totosai must leave immediately after and he has to be the one who officiates your father's wishes."

Both Inu Lords looked at the servant with curiosity, as they watched a much older man walk into the room carrying two long items wrapped in linen.

Myogo bowed reverently and introduced the other man." My Lords, this is your fathers friend and Master Swordsman, Totosai." Myoga slipped back behind the crowd of on lookers and awaited Totosai.

" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, sons of late Lord Inu no Taisho. Many years before your father passed, he sat down with his servants Myoga and myself to discuss the division of his estate. Unfortunatley, Inu no Taisho could not divide the property given to him by the Shogun. He could chose to divide his money evenly between the two and hand over rights of his personal estate to Lord Inuyasha." The old mans eye's fixed on Inuyasha, as he continued," The final resting place of your mother, Izaiyo. However, our late Lord also had in his possession two swords of great value. These swords are how he carved and forged his name into the history books as the mighty and trusted Lord Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, your father was very specific on who was to own which sword and requests that you honor him. No disputing what he has given each of you and you are to use them for the greater good of our nation."

The oldman unwrapped the first katana and walked over in front of Lord Sesshomaru. " Tenseiga is yours my Lord Sesshomaru. The cheater of death can only be used once on a person. However, your sword will choose who you will use it on."

Sesshomaru took the sword from Totosai and his mouth turned into a frown. He was confused of how a sword like this would benefit him at any time.

Totosai stepped away to face Inuyasha, a little more at ease this time." Inuyasha, Tensaiga is yours my Lord. The sword has the ability to kill a 100 demons at one time."

Inuyasha looked at the sword inquisitively, thinking the mighty sword looked more like a rusty katana.

As both men examined what their father had left them, the old man bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru looked over to his brother in a disdain tone," It would seem our father wishes to contribute to our destinies."

Inuyasha could only look at the rusty katana in wonder. He grabbed the handle and pulled hoping to see something better in the blade. As he pulled back, it was if the blade came to life before his eyes. Inuyasha had anticipated a rusty useless blade and instead found a powerful strong fang. His eyes starred amazed at what was in front of him.

"Inuyasha, we need to prepare for this evening." Sesshomaru said in a quiet tone.

Inuyasha bowed and left the room with his mind full of everything they had to do for their father and everything waiting for him in a room. He clenched his eyes tight thinking, I will not her. She is my world now.

Currently, Kagome was sitting under the limbs of a swaying willow enjoying the beautiful scenery around her. Exotic flowers with radiant colors, scented the air with a sweet fragrance and she watched koi fish swim in groups, inside the man made pond. She closed her eyes and wished Inuyasha was here to enjoy the seclusion.

Inuyasha had started to head back to the room when the breeze carried her familiar scent from the garden. He smiled, thinking of a his woman waiting blissfully unaware enjoying the day. The temptation of spending some quality time with Kagome who, no doubt, was in such a mood became too much to pass. So he headed to the garden eager to spend time with his alluring beauty.

Kagome stood up and reached out with her finger tips lightly stroking the swaying willow limbs in the evening breeze. She felt serene standing in the grace of nature and totally unaware of her handsome hanyou.

Inuyasha had been watching Kagome for some time. An indulged moment of tranquil enchantment, taking in the breathe taking charm of the woman he loves.

He carefully walked up behind her, hoping she would stay blissful and unaware. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her to him, as she jumped. He could no longer suppress his playful giggle and he kissed the side of her cheek.

"Inuyasha! You startled me!" Kagome returned a playful slap to his arm. The flirtatious moment seem to be contagious between the two and he swayed their bodies in time with the wind.

"If you want I can leave again. Would that be better?" Inuyasha let a sly smile turn up one corner of his mouth.

Kagome stood still and looked back at her mirthful hanyou, with one eyebrow raised," So I can wait again for forever before I see you again? I thought maybe you had left me here!"

Inuyasha willingly took the bait of her teasing words and turned her around to face him. " I could never leave you behind without needing to return and see you again." He brushed her lips gently with his own, relishing the feeling of her soft lips and allowed her to see the desire stirring in his eyes.

Kagome almost melted into the feeling of his muscular body and the sweet embrace of his lips on hers. Her half lidded eyes drew heavy with passion and she sighed. His charming smile and exquisite honey gold eyes poured his desire out to her. Feeling self empowered and full of womanly appeal, she continued their previous playful banter.

" What if I grow tired, lonely and bored waiting for you day after day. What if I decide to wander away just for a little while?" Kagome's arrogant sneer only enticed the aroused attention of her beloved hanyou. She stepped away from his sweet embrace to continue moving suggestively through the swaying limbs.

Inuyasha watched her subtle seduction and the beast inside him stirred. He felt the demon begin to quietly chuckle and his desire increased ten fold. " You would not go very far because I will always come to find you and ravish you until you are breathless." As he spoke he pulled her back into his arms and let his hand slide from the top of her bottom to the top of her shoulders. He than slide them up higher to the sides of her head, allowing the silkly strands of her midnight locks to weave through his open fingers.

They both stood still looking into each others eyes enjoying the love that sparkled in each others eyes. Inuyasha wanted to loose himself in the intensity of her alluring beauty. He wanted to feel her lips on his every morning and every night. He wanted to be the one to explore her forbidden places that were made for only him. The intensity welled up inside him and he nudged her plump lips with his own, asking for more this time.

She parted her lips willingly and deliberately holding them open for him to taste. He complied eagerly and gently slipped his tongue inside her mouth. An erotic energy passed between them and they never wanted to break that moment or how it felt. They memorized the taste of one another, drinking each other in and awakened the desires that laid waiting. They moaned in approval and let their hands feel each other, needing to be closer. Feeling each other through their clothes and remembering the night at the tea house by themselves.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and Kagome gasped while opening her lust heavy eyelids. She seen desire, passion, need and want swirling in his depths. However, his warm golden eyes flickered to red and Kagome was aroused, when she seen this.

Inuyasha held her more sweetly calming himself, but also seized the moment between them. "Kagome, I love you Koisi. I need you with me, by my side for all eternity. I do not want anyone else."

Kagome's eyes filled with joyful tears and girlish sob escaped her swollen well kissed lips. "Inuyasha, I love you too. Onegai, I will never leave your side and I want to be the one you find in the morning and every night, Koibito."

The two lovers held each other tightly never wanting to go. However, reality knocked and told them time was almost up. Inuyasha pulled back and explained what was going on that evening.

As every person arrived in the main hall the place was filled with a sea of black. Some kimono's were more elegantly adorned than others. In the end it did not matter which kimono was more richly designed. The common link that bond every person together tonight was the memory of their Lord Inu no Taisho.

The room filled with sadness and grief, as they listened to words of Kenichi echo through the silence. Once in while you would hear a person sniff and soft sounding sob. Other people merely stood silent but intense. Kagome and Inuyasha held hands given strength and borrowing resolve they were there for each other. The ceremony ended and the two Inu Lords were the first to walk out. They approach the altar where their body lay wrapped in linen.

Inuyasha's hand squeezed tighter on his beloved and Sesshomaru's head bent down. The torch was thrown and the fire began to engulf their father. Both men suppressed what each felt and silent words passed inside each mind.

Sesshomaru , " Father you are peace. We will bring honor to you for your untimely death. I will not stop until it is done."

Inuyasha, " I will avenge your death father and I will miss you every day until we meet again."

The crowd slowly dismissed themselves and the Lords watched until their father was nothing but ashes. The priest came and diligently they put the Inu Lords remains in the urn. They handed this to the family and bowed as they left.

One thought hung though the cremation. Silenced words need not be spoken for both men knew what the other thought. "Narkau, we come for you know."


	13. Chapter 13

The Virtue of a Warrior is Born. Chapter 13

**** Dark topics and death.**

" _All human actions have one or more of these seven causes; chance, nature, compulsion, habit, reason, passion and desire."_

_Aristotle_

_Inuyasha stood next Sesshomaru, both intently focused on the map and placing markers on varies areas. A long table had been moved into the main hall, that would accommodate the various daimyo and warlords that were present. Generals came prepared to present the much needed resources that was needed for the attack on Naraku. _

_Angered Lords had found out how many treaties that had been broken between them and Naraku, all for sake of the evil Lords selfish domination, power and control. Precious resources that had been over mined, harvested or produced and production was reported far below. Food supplies ,that are now limited and the areas that had plentiful were now under control by Naraku. Merchants in their own region, reported as being followers and backers of Naraku. Over all, Naraku had bought the loyalty and allegiants from most of Japan and most of Europe. _

_Sesshomarua, had some foreign contacts that were proving their own loyalty by either offering their military support or by sending their own diplomats from their own countries. Either way, none of the Lords were surprised with what even the foreigners had to say. Naraku was either attempting, had attempted or had made successful deals with more countries than what the Shogun had allowed. The Shogun alone, had limited negotiations and deals with only the Dutch. Now Sesshomaru finds how many countries had been working separate deals with Naraku in exchange for weapons and power. _

_Many times, the men in the room carried their voices carried louder and many times everyone was louder at one time. Some wished to cut the supply being shipped out all major ports of Japan by attacking Naraku's resource and trade industry. Others wanted to strike Naraku's castle and brining down the heart of his empire. The majority agreed that dealing with the merchants would be done mostly when Narakus would be taken out and any who supported would be taken out separately. Both Inu Lords listened to the and thought carefully considering the words of the court. _

_Sesshomaru, sent urgent private messages to Great Britain, China and Australia with a few of his most trusted friends of the courts. Requesting that the nations would interfere with military force if necessary in exchange for the resources that he could offer from Japan. He also offered access to the harbors and minimal entrance into the nation, pending the approval of the Shogun. The Lord wanted to limit any outside interference from any allies that Naraku might have waiting already. At the same time, the Lord chose allies that would benefit Japan afterwards that would help them with food and creating a stronger empire. Sesshomaru new if he used other allies to cut off the trade that many of the corrupted merchants and nobles had grown rich off of, he would be creating a more desperate situation within Naraku's domain. However, Inuyasha was the one who added a brush of genius to this part of the plan. They would use ships that were marked with the flag of Lord Naraku and making sure all vessels were Japanese. Both men nodded in approval that this would also begin to destroy the trust that was bought by Naraku out of Japan's own harbors. _

_They than began the task of sending out the same volume of orders from area's not used by Naraku prior. Merchants were always the greedy type and easy to turn their loyalties if the right amount of yen is used. Nobles who had professed their loyalties to the Shogun and sided with the Inu clan to restore peace and prosperity to the nation of Japan were offered land of their own and interest to be paid out annually from the profits brought in from the resources sold. _

_Both men felt rather satisfied on this part of their plan and began the task of setting out the next stage. How to take down Naraku's army and get to the leader himself. Sesshomaru knew this would be the most difficult and meticulous part of the strategy. That is when Jakan, his loyal servant, came in to interrupt._

"_My Lord, I came to…" Jakan's words were muffled by the withered old hand of Myoga._

"_Keep your trap shut toad! My Lord, I am sorry for interrupting, some of your subjects did not find it important enough to interrupt you, so I felt it necessary to delivery this news myself. There are a handful of loyal subjects from the city of Edo that are in the courtyard, as we speak, They have come here asking for protection from the Lord Naraku. The evil Lord raided the village within the last two days and has destroyed the entire city except the castle itself." Myoga slapped Jakan who stood nearby sulken and his arms crossed. _

" _I do not believe the Great Lord Sesshomaru has time for measly pheasants. He is busy trying…" Jakan had spat his words bitterly at Myoga, while taking on airs, until Sesshomaru interrupted him. _

"_Jakan." Sesshomaru barked at his toad servant. _

"_Yes my Lord." Jakan asked meek and full of fear._

"_Quiet. Do these people know what has happened to the Emperor and Shogun?" Sesshomaru added with a bit of concern._

_Myoga looked seriously to the Lord and answered straightly," Yes my Lord. We have also sent down some of our best healers to aid a couple of them. I fear one lady may have already met her demise." Myoga hung his head down in silence with sadness in his voice at the end. _

_Both men rushed out of the room to the court yard, approaching the torn and tattered group of people, A body lay nearby, facing the opposite direction and they could only see a pool of red that spread on the ground. _

_One older lady with torn clothes approached Lord Sesshomaru first bowing, " My Lord, Naraku sent his army of demons and samurai's into our peaceful village. He burnt every home to the ground, destroyed what crops we had and over took the castle. Many nobles were killed or were taken as prisoners. Naraku was angry and questioned many people about a woman. During his rage, he stomped on the children in front of their parents. He made us watch our babes scream for mercy as he smashed each child's head in. The streets are a strewn with bodies and I fear for the safety of our Emperor. My Lord, I do not understand, what did we do? Who is this Kago-me? Has this woman done something evil to invoke his anger on us?" She stood looking so drained and deeply traumatized by the events she had just lived through and had to retell. Her eyes begged for Lord Sesshomaru to reveal to her what happened. _

_The Lord looked shaken and touched by what he seen. He looked to the body on the ground, where the lifeless body of an unknown citizen lay," Who is this woman and what happened to her?"_

_Another middle aged lady, whose face bore black smudges and her clothes were torn," She is the cousin of the lady Naraku sought! Naraku allowed us to leave and we were ordered to bring her body to you! I could not stop the bleeding from the wounds she received during her interrogation. Her back was torn open as if someone ripped her flesh from her bones! She has barley breathed since we got her, my Lord. I had to carry her and this old lady here had to help with my daughter Rin! But, m-m-y baby, my baby lies just outside the gate! They tell me she is dead and will not wake up! I WONT accept that she is gone! Tell me my Lord, please!" _

_At this point, the sobbing heartbroken mother threw herself at the feat of Lord Sesshomaru, her body trembled before him." Please! My Lord, tell me this is not true and give me my child back! She is pure and innocent! She has never done anything wrong! Take me my Lord and exchange me for her life! Please!"_

_Silence hung like an iron curtin pushing every emotion back and not allowing any person to move. Their bodies felt heavy, as they looked upon the grief and love of a mother for her child._

_Sesshomaru masked his anger, as he understood more than most in that room, what that mother felt right than. His nostrils flared ,remembering the same grief he felt even now for his own father. " Show me your daughter Rin please."_

_The woman looked up, as her shocked expression gave way to her elation that escaladed. New tears fell full of relief and joy that the Lord had mercy on her and her daughter. _

"_This way my Lord! Please hurry!" With that said the woman practically ran, taking time to occasionally glancing back to ensure the Lord was really there and not straying away from her lead. Sure enough, when they stepped outside the city gates the still body of a tiny child lay waiting. Her pale skin took on more of a bluish tone and her hair appeared more dull brown. _

_Lord Sesshomaru kneeled down carefully, unsure what he should do. When he starred into the soulless face of this woman's daughter, Rin, he felt as if something pulled deep inside him. A place where he hide the love he had for his father and where he kept his feelings hidden from the naked eye. That is when Tenseiga pulsed from his sheath at his waist. _

_Sesshomaru's interest was drawn to his sword and his eyebrows drew tight as he wondered inside, "Why does my father's fang wish to be drawn?" He did not question or doubt the strength or wisdom of his father and he stood up to draw the fang. Again, the swords pulsed and than it glowed with a ureathal blue haze. Movement from around the body called out to Sesshomaru and looked at the decrepide demon forms from the underworld. Sesshomaru felt a bond between him and his father's fang, as if it was directing the Lord. Sesshomaru raised up his sword, ignoring the horrified gasping sounds behind him and swung Tenseiga at the demons. An unearthly scream was heard and the minions disappeared. Than the Lord waited patiently to see the results of his actions and see why the will of Tenseiga was this. _

_The frantic mother dove for the remains of her daughter Rin and missed seeing the motion of the little girls eye's opening. " Momma? Where am I?" a small weak voice mumbled from the depths of her hysterical mother. _

_The mother jumped unsure what she just heard and not knowing if she dare to believe. Until she peered down into the warm peach colored face of her beloved baby girl. She shrieked and jumped, than smothered her face with kisses. The mother looked up into the face of the Lord while refusing to let her daughter go." Thank you my Lord! Thank you so- so- very much, you cannot imagine!" _

_The Lord returned her approach with a detached look of amazement. " Indeed woman. If only I had been given the same choice." The Lord than turned to where his brother once stood to be met with no trace of Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha stood in the main court yard unsure whether to approach his distraught beloved. Kagome rocked from one foot to the other, while her hand held fists of hair at the crown of her head. Tears filled her beautiful eyes and her chin trembled. She stood starring at the body of her cousin Sango. Her cousins body was ripped beyond repair and bleeding out onto the cold ground. _

_Myroku ran back, realizing the words of the mother and wanted to confirm his fears. _

"_No- No- Nooo! Sango! My cousin! Please, no- she is not.." fragments of words spilled from Kagome's mouth striking into the heart of Inuyasha. He reached for trying to pull her towards him and she struggled to be free of his hold. _

_Myroku was the first to reach her, ignoring for the moment the mournful cries of Kagome. He pulled Sango into his arms and sat her weight on his knees. His fingers fumbled to find a pulse, anything that would show and ounce of life. He let the air out that he did not realize he was holding. A faint throb could be felt, offering some hope. _

_He screamed a desperate angry scream for the healers to come immediately. They ran from every direction collecting the fragile Sango and carrying her away. _

_Kagome struggled in Inuyasha's arms." Let me go! I have to be with her and my Uncle. Please!"_

_Inuyasha shoke her shoulders enough for her to stare into his face." Kagome, your uncle is gone. You need to let them do their job. Please Kagome! Understand your cousin needs you to stay away so that the healers can save her!"_

_With that Kagome stood transfixed at her koishi. She collapsed into his arms bawling and Inuyasha stroked her back attempting to offer some comfort. _

_Sesshomaru stood back in the main hall and the mood of every person was a calm serious contempt. " We will begin by having our archers await in the hills that lead into the city of Edo. They will hide themselves on higher ground but in the thick cover of the trees and attack any reinforcements that will attempt to arrive. Before they arrive, I want a for use to explosives that were given to us by China. The gun powder kegs will cause landslides and successfully seal off any entry or exit into the city. We will also send in ships destined for the harbor, but ,at first they will begin by releasing our army inside the city itself. I want vessels that will come in from both sides of Edo and release our men on both sides. From the N.W and the S.W. I want ground fighters yielding guns, ammo and the katana. I also want the archers to form a wall along that section. I want no man to stand no more than two feet from the man beside him. Not one single inch more. All ships will carry cannons and fire will, at my command, towards the inner city. I want not one enemy ship left afloat and I want no carriage or form of transport to be available. Inuyasha and I will lead 15,000 of our best demon warriors into the heart of Edo. Do not show mercy or show remorse. I do not want one enemy brought back after we are done. We will wipe them from the face of the earth." Sesshomaru paused and looked back into the faces of everyone in the room. Not one soul disagreed with the Lords words. " Before dawn tomorrow, Naraku's body will be desecrated in the streets of our Shogun and order will be returned. Justice will be given back for what he took so greedily."_

_With that said the Lord began the necessary arraignments sending messages to the allied daimyo's who awaited the command to move forward. The night filled with screams of anticipated victory, glory and honor. _

_Inuyasha stood watching his beloved sob into their shared bed. She was crushed left to dangle hopelessly in the wind awaiting some sign that her cousin will live. He heard the words his brother spoke and the yells from the room full of men below. Inuyasha thought to himself, " I will tear his limbs from his body and watch him slowly bleed to death in the streets."_

_,_


	14. Chapter 14

So It Begins. Ch 14

"_In time of war the devil makes more room in hell." _

_- A German Proverb. _

The quiet slaps of gentle waves were the only thing that could be heard during the predawn hours in the harbor of Edo. The captain ordered the vessels to drop anchor just outside the city, allowing the armed outfit of demons and men to move a shore with stealth like grace. The prepared platoon stopped every few feet, as all eyes sought the silent hand gestures of their commanding officer before progressing to their planned positions and await their next commands.

The demons moved into the area of Edo that was closest to the shore. Empty merchant shops stood resembling an abandoned ghost town and making their task more easy. All too easy in fact which put the soldiers on edge wondering why such an open area would remain so unprotected.

The archers, dressed in black making them less noticeable, moved themselves around the lower half of each side of the city. They kept their movement restricted inside the dense forest, careful to scan the terrain before advancing. Again, the tension was thick and anticipation bore down on them hard like an unkind cold reality knowing that the enemy was expecting them.

The hills around the valley leading into the city ,was coated with men who pointed their arrow to floor below them. Wooden barrels were stacked with grace and ease, away from their own artillery but far enough in blow down the rock cliffs and cut off whomever, friend or foe could leave.

Sesshomaru stood looking out into the night and a slight frown formed on his face. He looked back to the messengers and nodded his head giving permission for them to carry on with additional orders. Sesshomaru did not like surprises and he seen the need to anticipate more military back up for the brigade he had already awaiting the his order. A knowing smile crept up on the corner of his mouth.

Inuyasha watched his brother and a knowing smile crept on his face. Sesshomaru had come well prepared and knew that Edo was a trap laid out for them. However, experience teaches the best at war to use an enemies arrogance against them but do not limit yourself with your own ego.

Back in Iwaki, Sango lay still and pale like she had for two days now. A human healer sat by her side constinatley watching every movement the injured woman made. They had changed her bloodied bandages multiple times and recognized the signs they seen. Her wounds were mildly infected but she was struggling to heal properly due to a trace amount of miasma poisoning.

Demon healers worked with the human healers to combat the effects they seen. This was not usual the type of wounds Sango suffered from and the team worked diligently to find a cure. They had sent a servant to a herb garden nearby and another servant sought items from the nearby barrack infantry for the samurai. The problem was that no one knew the correct combination that would assist the poor woman.

The smell of infection wafted slightly in the little room where she lay. Her brow was covered in layer of sweat and her upper body was wrapped in layers of bandages. Herbs did disguise the smell of puss and layers of medicine coated her back. They did try to keep her body on its side or on her stomach to ease the pressure on her open wounds. Every once in while a painful moan was heard escaping her slightly parted lips. She never woke even for just a few minutes, however, she mumbled incoherent please for mercy where she was trapped in a nightmare.

Kagome had stayed by her cousins side and left a few times to escape to her room when needed. Besides trying to gather pieces of sleep or choking down parts of meals, she had to escape the sound of her cousins pleading cries. Myroku had become distant closed and quiet before he left with the troops headed to Edo. The only comfort Kagome found was loosing herself to the memories inside her mind where Inuyasha awaited her time after time. During those times she drew from the strength he offered her and allowed his love to fill her soul.

Her most recent was bitter sweet but offered her a promise to hang too until he returned to her arms.

_Two days prior…_

_Inuyasha stood stern and solid in front of her. His eyes bore heavy into her own and his hands traced the softness of her face. He radiated strength, determination and his mind was intently focused. _

_Kagome choked back pitiful sobs averting her gaze on him. She so desperately wanted to cling to him and beg him to stay. She did not want to loose what little she had left. At the same time, she was torn knowing if he did not go than he would never be the same and Naraku needed to be obliterated from the face of this earth. She breathed in deep memorizing his scent and opened her eyes to give him her strength once again. Her resolve was found grounded somewhere between knowing how much she loved him, not wanting to loose him in death or in life and knowing that the man she loved had a heart and soul of a warrior. He needed her caresses, whispers of enduring words and to feel her arms around. He needed to know what was waiting for him as he marched out facing death.._

_Determination, acceptance and love poured from the open path of blue and grey into the fire that burned in his fierce amber eyes. He took every part of her into his senses and tasted her lips before he parted. Her heart beat echoed in time with his own and he carried her with him, as he turned to leave. _

_Kagome shook her head to clear the fog from her mind. "Get it together girl! You don't have time to waste feeling sorry for yourself." With her own self encouragement she turned on her heal to leave the castle gardens and return back to her room. _

_That is when she felt something she had never felt before. The hair on the back of neck stood up and chills ran through her body. She felt a unknown presence pulse against her own and it struck fear to her core. Her eyes grew wide and alert, while she scanned the open area expecting something purely evil to attack her. Not finding anything she hesitantly brushed the foreseen inevitable away from her and took just a few steps towards the door. _

_That is when with in a matter of a few seconds, she felt a horrible pain followed by an awful crack noise from the back of her head and the world went dark instantly. She than found herself drifting in a never ending darkness that was so peaceful and quiet, wondering where she was at. _

_Many miles away, a massive army awaits dawn signaling the highly anticipated attack on their enemy. A sliver of light peeked out from the east and simultaneous explosions were heard from area around the castle. The heavy stone of man made bridges were heard cracking and crumbling into the water below, leaving only the main bridge as the route in. The Lord of the Ainu tribe moved his aquatic beasts in to surround the caste. Tentacle arms from demon octopus reached up awaiting their foe and Byakko the white tiger moved with stealth, looking for its prey. _

_Outside the city the oni ogres moved just inside the valley walls. A serious of several loud blast and a paused moment opened a flood gate of earth shattering sounds. The mountains trembled and the valley floor rattled, as mixture of boulders, earth with various wood debris, cascaded down sealing the entrance. _

_Without hesitation the dominos fell into place and than armies from both sides yelled out a beast like war cry, signaling challenge made and accepted. As the demons advanced towards the inner city, by land and air the two sides collided into a fierce angry mass. Lord Sesshomaru stood back watching, waiting and sending out commands to the endless reports of messengers from all areas now at battle. Occasionally, the Inu lifted his nose and inhaled smelling the breeze that shifted carrying scents from every corner. The Lord was in tune with every aspect and at times messengers reading reports were more annoying. Sesshomaru knew already what was going on and he was preparing himself mentally to change positions if needed. _

_Inside the walls of a targeted city, an evil Lord laughed in the direction of Sesshomaru. "So, you finally came? This will be interesting." Than Naraku waved his hand dismissing the demons that were still bowing at his feet. They scurried away eager to be free to feed on the abundant men that stood, now, inside their walls. Naraku stood watching and waiting in return. Overlooking, the sound of death. _


	15. Chapter 15

Summon the Miko.

"_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." Wiliam Shakespeare_

A delicate voice spoke barely above the volume of the soft wind yet, her pleasing voice echoed in Kagome's mind. "Imouto. Imouto. Please wake up its time. Imouto."

The woman's voice, barley a soft whisper, never expressed anything but love and concern. Kagome's brows clenched together in confusion but unable to open her eyes. Her mind spun with thoughts that the unknown woman seemed so familiar, yet Kagome did not recognize her tone. Almost like déjà vu and reincarnation combined in one event. As if this person was calling Kagome from a predestined event before in her life or her life before. She struggled to open her heavy lids hoping that she could recognize the woman, who called her little sister.

Her vision was unfocused and obscured by a fuzziness that clouded who she wanted to see. A touch of mysteriousness, as a shadow appeared standing in a heavenly light. Kagome continued blinking straining to understand what was going on. This was not the garden or the castle, in fact, she did not know where "this" was. She did not fear or sense any dark presence. She felt peaceful, happy and completely care free.

"Imouto, it is time you woke up. I must prepare you." The sweet voice reassured her persistently.

Kagome blinked a few more times, sat up on her elbow and rubbed her tired sleepy eyes. She looked around in the place she was at, curiously assessing things.

The world was white and a purity seemed to have no bounds. No walls or limitations to allow Kagome to use a descriptive word, such as, a room or a place. She was simply floating in a never ending void that seemed protected from any sadness, pain, anger or evil.

The angelic woman continued, "Imouto, I have been with you, your entire life. You will feel as if you know me but not recognize who I am ,at the same time. I am simply, a part of the many pieces that make you whole in body, spirit and mind. I once had a physical body, many, many years ago. What you hear and see, in this place where I live now, is the essence of who I am. I am not alone though."

The lateral said caught Kagome's attention and she sat up higher looking around alert. Her hands drew to her side where a scorching pain burned. "Who are you? What do you want? Why am I here? Who else.."

The woman chuckled amused by the words of Kagome. The woman patiently replied," My name is Midoriko. I am here with another essence that once lived after me. She died protecting what my death created so many years before her too." The woman paused taking in Kagome's thoughtful appearance. "Kikyo. Imouto you need to present your self to our sister. Come on, stop being so difficult!"

With the last words leaving the Midoriko's mouth, another women that looked almost the same, stepped out. This woman carried a much more serious look upon her face than Midoriko. Kagome sat glancing between the pair trying to understand.

Midoriko smiled wishfully and continued," Kikyo is like me, now. She also is a piece of who you are now. We are the reincarnations of each other. I was the first, Kikyo second and now there is you. We live inside you along with the another presence that you are not aware of. The shikon no tama lives inside you Kagome." as the woman's voice spoke of the jewel, Kagome leaned over groaning loudly in pain.

Kikyo knelt down, placing her hand on Kagome's back," It is almost time sister. I sense his aura and what he intends to do." Her voice filled with concern and a hint of sorrow.

Midiroko knelt down to Kagome and with a sympathetic tone she encouraged the lost woman. "Imouto, we have so much to show you in such little time. We both must prepare you for the world you awaken to. Please, we will show you."

With that said, Kagome felt both women lay their hands on her body and than a hard pull, to a time or place she did not know.

The once peaceful streets of Edo, no longer looked happy and peaceful. Trolls pounded their fists on weaker demons, leaving nothing recognizable in their path. One troll walked up to the gate and smashed the blocked obstacle. Flailing bodies from the walls above toppled over when the defense trembled. Eager demon octopus fought over the flesh as it fell and tore their bodies limb from limb. The ogre seemed distracted for just seconds watching and listening to the horrified screams and enjoying what was happening. His brief disruption, came to a stop and he looked down into a court yard of fear filled faces of nothing but human men.

Sesshomaru's army advanced and into the open gate, after finishing a annihilating their enemy outside. With in mere seconds of their advance, not a soul lived. The over stimulated crowd began looking for the treacherous Lords and nobles. What they found was a pile of dead bodies. Leaving them unfulfilled and confused.

The archers outside the city awaited the impending oncoming brigade. A thunderous sound of horse galloping rapidly towards the inner city came to a halt. The leader took in quickly the obvious unfortunate fate that he had been led into. " Fall Baaack!" he screamed in desperation however, not in even close to changing their fate.

Sesshomaru's archers stood ready with their weapon in hand and arrows drawn, aiming at every person below. Darkness filled the sky and there was not place their enemy could hide, to escape the death blow and pain.

Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed behind him looking detached and bored. "Hmm. It would seem that Naraku has made this battle far to easy." With that said he finally moved across the littered ground of bodies, flesh a fresh pools of blood. Occasionally, the Lord surveyed the area not seemingly surprised with what he seen. Inuyasha followed his brother curious why Naraku had scarified his allies and army.

One over eager demon servant ran to the feat of Lord Sesshomaru and arrogantly spoke," My Lord, do you see the strength in our victory? Do you see how Naraku could not stand?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and spat his words to the demon," Baka! Is this your first time in battle? Inuyasha, when a battle has gone to easy and smooth, what do we expect?"

Inuyasha looked up at the balcony and an expression of utter horror and contempt crossed his face.

Kagome felt her world stop all at once. She seen images pass quickly. Familiar scenes from the past fast forwarding to the present, all at once.

_**A woman with long flowing hair that went past her knee's stood strong, mighty and proud. Her blue grey eyes snapped in the direction of an on coming hoard of demons. She was relentless and unstoppable. Her miko clothes resembled that of a samurai and her katana pointed up in the sky above her head. Honor, honesty, loyalty, respect, benevolence, courage and rectitude surrounded her aura as her mantra. An inner pink glow burned loudly and piercing bright. She was the creator or beginning of the no tama. **_

" _Miko, we will defeat you and than be free to do as we wish in this world," An angry violent grumbled voice called out mocking who Kagome seen was Midoriko. _

" _I will not stand ever, demon. I will fight into death and in to the depths of hell, banishing you from the peace of heaven. I will set humans apart from you and purify your pathetic remains." The confident filled voice of Midoroko, answered back to the demon hoard. _

"_Than so be it miko, you will perish." The demons fought over who was first to feast on her flesh. However that would not be the miko's fate. _

_**A blast of pure heavenly pinkish light filled the cave they battled in. Demonic pain filled screams were heard, as if suffering a fate unknown. The miko fought with virtues and a strength of powers blessed by the kami's. A sudden last blast blinded the cave and what was left was made of stone. A swarming pit of solidified demons of various forms and nature held the miko in their open mouth. The miko sat unscathed in the jaw of one of the more powerful demons and a whole was seen through her chest. **_

_**Understanding washed over the unknown spectator named Kagome. The birth of the shikon no tama. Good verses evil and the powers of both stored inside the deceitful beauty of a jewel. **_

_**Time moved forward and Midoriko stepped back allowing the deeper autumn tones of Kikyo's voice to wash over Kagome. Pulling the woman forward to the time when Kikyo lived and thrived.**_

_**The beautiful meadow's delicate flowers and swaying green stems of grass blew carelessly in the open breeze. Two lover's laughed and ran oblivious to the world around them. There was just them, together in what was then and the now between them. Both humans starred into the other's eyes finding a heaven with no hell. Kagome sighed with a small smile, thinking of her own true love as she watched. **_

_**The man's voice bubbled over with laughter as he caught the waste of his beloved and pulled her into his arms. "Kikyo, my beautiful flower what would life be without you, koishi." He paused desiring to feel her lips brush sweetly against his own. **_

_**Kikyo's smile was filled with a happiness she never thought she would find. Her brown eyes sparkled and her untied long tresses blew carelessly with the wind. " Onigumo, what am I to do with you, my love? Our daughter will end up just as persistent and incorrigible as you!"**_

_**There laughter floated away along with the romantic scene. A new image came, this time with Onigumo.**_

_**Onigumo sat in the hut of the heads men of Edo village. Bickering and arguing turned into loud voices and Onigumo appeared visibly shaken. **_

_The heads men stood and silenced the mob," Miko, Kikyo's powers did not vanish on the night she was taken by her husband. Her dream is very clear, concerning the outcome for her and the shikon no tama! We must protect the sacred jewel and keep the evil away! Kikyo was very clear to us that an evil that hates as deep as it once loved, will over run Japan itself. It is up to us to prevent our mighty nation from crumbling!" Every voice in the hut yelled out loud agreeing, with the elder. _

_Onigumo sat silent and his body tremble thinking to himself," I will not allow anything or anyone to take my beloved away. She is the air I breathe and I cannot live with out her." A silent unnoticed tear slid down his face and the man's head hung with grief. _

_**Once again, Kagome felt a pull. She was standing in a different cave than the one before. **_

_A hoard of demons chuckled bitterly and the mob looked ravenous at the man named Onigumo. "Human, have you made up your mind? Will you give yourself over to us? Will you let us fill you with our power so you may keep your precious miko?" _

_Onigumo paused and looked down at his feet, maybe attempting what he already knew he had chosen. Tears fell down freely and he answered in a broken voice," Take what you want! Feast on my flesh! I will be whatever you want just so I may have my Kikyo for all eternity!" _

_The demons growled and jumped on him before the last word fell completely from his mouth. _

_**Kagome stood silent, her own tears flowed down her flawless face and she panted ,while overwhelmed with the pain she felt for both lovers. What she seen next made her audibly groan. **_

_The same pure maiden stood in the field only this time she was very serious. She stood looking over Edo, the village of her birth and the place she must protect until her death. _

_The wind blew, she called out for her lover and even took noticed how she did not sense anything evil. Silence was heard for a few more moments. This time she did not run into his embrace and he did not hold her lovingly in his arms. It was by his own hand that his beloved fell in death and by hers she sealed for a short time. _

_Kikyo, did not know what her husband had turned himself into, until she was greeted in heaven my Midoriko. _

_Time sped up and blurred images raced by Kagome's vision. Until she felt a gentle nudge of the woman she just watched get killed. _

Kikyo appeared pale herself and her cool voice took on a softer tone," Kagome, I know the evil that lurks and the one who wishes to take your life. He is not the one I once loved. That "thing" Naraku took my beloved away. I must show you now how to channel yourself. You must learn quickly how to use the shikon no tama. Past, present and future. You are the temple that the shikon was reborn in. We are the creator and user of the pureness inside. Please, sister we have but little time."


	16. Chapter 16

An Eternal Bond. Chapter 16

"_Love is something eternal: the aspect my change, but not the essence." - Vincent Van Gogh_

_Inuyasha ran up the stairs, leading inside the building. His heart raced and his mind reeled, with a spin of emotions that he could not express. "No, I can not loose her. She is everything to me." His anger rolled off his tongue, while looking up at four other floors before he reached her. His words cast a familiar shadow and his tone held a hint of desperation. Other ears, that were not so far away, listened to a samurai's plea for the woman he loved. _

_Naraku stood on the balcony, with a victorious cold appearance and his hands clasped the limp body of Kagome. He laughed directly down at the face of Sesshomaru and flaunted the still life in his arms. One arm clasped underneath her chin and the other hand held her by the waist. "Are you having fun Lord Sesshomaru? Did the battle bring you dead father back alive? I am sorry, I should have called you into my new quarters, before I finally claim, what I have searched for and deserve! Your brothers bitch is good as dead and I will be the most powerful demon in the world."_

_Sesshomaru, knew he needed to reach the balcony and quick. He knew there was only one way to get the jewel from Kagome's body and knowing Naraku, he would do it in the most cruel fashion imagined._

_Naraku, practically tossed Kagome to his servant nearby." Muso, take the wench into the other room and wait for me there. I have guests to contend with."_

_Muso's cold expression did not flicker any emotions as he listened to his Lord's command. "Yes, Lord Naraku."_

_Naraku, strode arrogantly towards the door and paused." By the way Muso, You will set the maiden down and wait for me. You will keep your distance from my prize or suffer greatly when I return."_

_Muso stood still, holding a flaccid Kagome bridal style, and considered his Lord's words. "Yes my Lord. The girl will be left alone."_

_Muso, left the room quietly and Naraku, contemplated the loyalties of his servant. Brushing the doubts aside, he attentions returned to the sound of a approaching angry hanyou. A slight half smirk, turned up one corner of his mouth and Naraku said quietly," Perfect, just in time."_

_Kagome, opened her eyes hesitantly and guarded herself. For just a fleeting moment, she wondered if everything she just experienced was an odd dream. Right away, she did not recognize where she was at and she sat up cautiously, taking in her surroundings. A shooting pain from the back of her head confirmed that she did receive an injury and she had been knocked out. She strained her eyes, in the dense lighting trying to recognize anything. That is when she noticed, that an unfamiliar man stood nearby. He did not move and his character appeared cold. Kagome's stomach fluttered in anxiety, as a chilled surge of fear tingled through her. _

_Muso did not look at the maiden however, he did know she was awake and moving. His stance remained like a stone statue and he did not even budge to look at her further. It did not matter who the woman was. When his Lord returned, she would be used for her purposes and disposed of immediately after. Becoming attached to his Lords prey would be foolish and a waste of time. So, he remained determined to keep the woman here and be loyal to the Lord he had always known. _

_Kagome felt drawn to this stranger and she did not know why, at first. She moved gracefully towards him and her body moved to a inaudible command that vibrated through her body. Her eyes squinted, as she scanned the features of his frozen face. He did not respond, even as she drew nearer and she became slightly annoyed, with that realization. Kagome felt he needed to know who she was and her body, now, almost stood directly in front of him. _

_Down the hall, the scene was anything but calm. An angry Inu hanyou stood in front of Naraku growling threats and ready to tear the evil man's beating heart from his chest. The Lord Naraku returned a mocking evil sneer towards the riled up Inu. Naraku wanted Inuyasha to make a move. _

"_Where is Kagome you fucking coward?" The repressed anger rolled off Inuyasha's tongue and his words were laced with its toxicity. _

_Naraku, held no interest or concern with the Inu's emotional display." That is none of your business Inuyasha. The only reason I am here now is to gloat and bask in your stupidity. Did you really think that a simple war would solve your issues? Did you really think that I cared to even address you in battle, when you are nothing more than a half bred bastard of a over rated demon Lord? You merely provided me with the opportunity to get what I truly wanted in the first place. Kagome was born for my own sole purpose and use. You have only helped me today by practically giving me the shikon no tama and you eliminated the traitors of every Lord's house. Now I don't have to figure out how to loose the dead weight I have accumulated, while climbing my way to the top. You were cursed at birth and you have the audacity to be alive. You are forever the weakest link. That alone, was living proof that your whore human mother should have never carried you in her belly." Naraku examined Inuyasha's eyes that flickered red and felt satisfied, with the effects of his venomous words. _

_Inuyasham struggled to keep his demon in check. His blood burned his veins and his vision was beginning to cloud. He opened his mouth feeling the sharp points of his fangs, dig into his bottom lip, as they became longer. His hands shook, as he battled the beast inside him and he reached for his father's fang in its sheath. A pulse radiated from Tensiaga and vibrated through out his body._

"_You are so pathetic, you have no balance inside you between your human blood and your Inu blood. Your anger consumes you and your beast inside begs for a release. A mindless savage demon that has no control over who it should kill and not kill. You will meet the same reality lik my host did many years ago, soon after I was born. I will not be the one who will rip the jewel from your beloved bitches body. You will do just as Onigumo did when he murdered his own kioshi. Your betrayl will taint the jewel, so I will be able to claim what is mine." Naraku continued to goad the hanyou and manipulate Inuyasha to summon his beast. Naraku wanted Inuyasha to seek revenge for everything evil done and become the murderous beast he is. _

_From behind Naraku, a cold calculating voice spoke almost directly in Naraku's ear." To bad I am here to stop you than." _

_Naraku turned quickly to face the calm frozen face of Sesshomaru. " Oh, big brother comes to the rescue. Tell me, do you plan to save baby half brother every time he fucks up in life? How weak and pitiful. You could have done so much better by now Sesshomaru and you allow your half human brother to weight you down." _

_Sesshomaru, cocked his head to the side and looked unimpressed at Naraku." Remind me, which hanyou in this room right now needs a human to become something better? My brother has never had to manipulate a human to merely exsist and he defiantly has never had to fight a woman to become more powerful. He was born with both, making him stronger than you ever thought possible, hanyou Naraku." A cool slight smile tugged at the corner of Sesshomaru's lips. Naraku began to seethe, unable to understand why Sesshomaru's obviously true feelings and thoughts were not surfacing. _

_At that moment, Tenseiga at Sesshomaru's waiste pulsed calling out to the Lord. Sesshomaru looked down at his waist curiously, wondering quietly that this was the fang that cheats death. Why would it call out now? _

_In the other room, Kagome heard the voice of Inuyasha at attempted to run past Muso. Unfortunately, she bounced off a force field and was thrown across the room. She groaned, as she sat up and shot an angry look at the motionless figure, known as, Muso._

_Muso, was distracted from his trance by Kagome's movements and really looked into the face of the woman across the room. He was almost frightened at what he recognized in this person, who resembled his beloved, Kikyo. This time, his lack of movement was because he feared that she was a trick in his mind played or hallucination, that would fade away if he moved. _

_The eerie child like voice of Kanna, faintly called to him, during this time. She materialized physically, from what seemed thin air. " Master needs you to now Muso. You need to hold the woman close to you so that Naraku can be born again. It is time to join yourself with the shikon no tama." Her expression always stayed impassive and mindless. _

_Meanwhile, Naraku moved away from Sesshomaru quickly and deliberately positioned himself in line with the room behind him. He stood leering at his unknowing victims and continued his taunting looks with his twisted sneer. _

_Inuyasha, pulled out the transforming fang Tensiaga and noticed the swirl of demonic energy, that centered around Naraku. The odd part was, that the Inu hanyou noticed that a small fragment of Naraku's presence seemed missing and he wondered momentarily if he was imagining things. Naraku would not make such a stand to the Inu Lords being incomplete or not whole physically. _

_Everything happened so quickly, that neither party in either room could have planned it any better. Inuyasha raised his fang and screamed, "Wind Scar!" as a cyclone of demonic energy blasted straight towards Naraku._

_Sesshomaru, drew the persistent Tensiega and watched, as the deadly blow from Tensiaga ripped Naraku apart. _

_At the same time, Muso walked over to the young maiden and pulled her forcefully up into his face. He took in every feature and contour of her lovely countenance, as he appeared confused. _

_Kagome, felt a surge of power build up inside her and her mind focused deep inside herself , with intensity. Muso, gasped stunned at what he seen flicker in the woman before him. _

"_K-K-Kikyo!? My beloved, why are you hiding from me?" A distraught and distracted Muso blurted out in amazement. _

_Kagome grabbed Muso's shoulders firmly and looked deep into his tainted eyes. Three voices spoke at the same time, making the woman sound possessed. Her body began to glow an intense shade of pink and she felt charged with a heavenly energy. _

"_Because you will never be the man I once loved. The Onigumo I once knew, died a long time ago, before I even did." Kagome's voice flowed with judgement and conviction. _

_Muso's expression soured at his former lover's rejection and hatful greed surfaced in his face." What makes you think you can escape me? What makes you think you are better than I am?" His words spat with hate into her face._

_At that moment, Kagome surged with an energy that shook the world around them and the force field around the room, faded. " I am not a monster like you. I could never take the lives of others for sake of my own. You will go to hell today and be punished for everything you have done. Goodbye, Muso." With that said, Kagome leaned up, kissed his lips sweetly and pulled Muso into her embrace._

_Muso screamed violently feeling the heavenly purification shoot through him and rip his flesh apart. _

_Wind scar, blew the entire upper floor up and revealed the embraced figures in the room nearby. Strangely, a pink glow radiated around them and the male seemed as if he was in immense pain. Both brothers heard the dissipating voices of Naraku's countless scattered demons scatter like ashes in the wind. Kanna, appeared distant emotionally and her body dissolved into the wind scar attack. _

_A distorted human body, flew from the shattered form of Muso and Kagome jumped away from the living flesh. Sesshomaru succumbed to the pleading Tenseiga and withdrew the fang. He seen the minions from the underworld covering the person below him and he struck their figures with the blade. _

_The man moaned and curled his decomposing body into a tight fetal position. The air he breathed seemed to push down on him causing him great pain. He looked up into Kagome's face, knowing she was and never could be his Kikyo. " Miko, please miko. I do not deserve forgiveness and I know I will pass soon, forever separated from my beloved. Please miko, I need to go in peace knowing only one simple thing."_

_Kagome felt a sympathy over flow inside her heart and tears brimmed her bottom lids." What is it you wish to know Onigumo?" She whispered to him comfortingly. _

_He stifled his tears and choked back a sob with his request." Please tell me that Kikyo forgives me. Please say she knows I regret what I did so long ago?" _

_A stray tear fell down Kagome's cheek and compassion flowed through her." She knows Onigumo and she never stopped loving you."_

_Onigumo, responded with relief and gratitude." I will spend eternity being punished for what I did. She will be my little bit heaven in hell."_

_Silence, passed for a few seconds and no more words needed to be said. Kagome leaned down and kissed his cheek and the man sucked in, one last breathe. Kikyo's name softly fell on his dieing lips. _


	17. Chapter 17

****Lemon warning very adult content: adults only****

For All Eternity Ch 17

_" It is the passion that is in a kiss that gives to it its sweetness; it is the affection in a kiss that sanctifies it."__ Christian Nevell Bovee_

Kagome, felt the world around her begin to spin. She was too weak to fight the effects, as images around her began to swirl and blur forming streams of colors without shape. The air she held in her lungs expelled and she never made it to conscience to know if she breathed in again. Her head hit the cold body of Onigumo and that is the last thing she remembered, besides releasing the oxygen from her stilled lungs.

Inuyasha bent over looking into her face, hoping to find the cause of Kagome's state right now. He was relieved to find that she had passed out from the strain on her body. He picked her up bridal style, while admiring her and carried her down stairs to one of the guest rooms that had minor damage. After laying her back down on the futon, he sat watching her and feeling a need to be near her, as she rested.

"You should be proud little brother," an unusually soft spoken Sesshomaru stood behind Inuyasha, across the room. Sesshomaru felt envy when watching his brother during a tender moment with Kagome sleeping. "She showed tremendous courage and strength."

Inuyasha still in his motions and his caressing hand now laid still on Kagome's cheek. He glanced over his shoulder to his older brother to reply," I do not deserve her."

Seshomaru, chuckled to himself," True, you do not deserve her. I do not believe any man could be worthy of such an honor. For what ever reason, I believe the kami's made you two for each other." Sesshomaru ignored the confused expression of his little brother but still continued." You are each other strengths and each others weakness's."

Inuyasha was completely dumb founded at that moment. He turned completely around to look into his brothers face with a boyish gaze." It pleases me that I have brought you honor. If I cannot have father's acceptance for who I have chosen, your acceptance means just as much to me."

Sesshomaru stayed still and he felt something maternal when looking at his brother than. He simply nodded his head and let his mouth tug upward slightly. The brothers seemed content in the knowledge of each other than.

"What will happen to Japan? The Shogun has been destroyed and the Emperor is dead. Edo is in ruins and our people have lost faith in any potential leaders. Where do we go from here now big brother?" Inuyasha had returned to watching Kagome.

Sesshomaru stood watching the enduring moment involving the member of his house and listened carefully. " We will start all over again and learn from our mistakes. No member of any house or noble position is immune to the greediness and vulgarity that power teases us with. We must work as a team to make Japan whole again."

With everything said, the brothers relished the quiet that surrounded them. Peace is so rare and the moments given must be cherished. This was their time for each other.

When Kagome woke, she smelled thick damp air and the clean scent of rain. She laid in bed with her eyes open, just taking in the world around her using her senses. She could tell that is was day time, noticing how light the room was. She felt at ease and that all the evil had washed away. There was a peaceful feeling about her and she felt relaxed.

The bed she was in, was enormous and soft. She felt the slick cool sheets around her and she looked down admiring the shimmering dark red tones of silk sheets. A thicker blanket laid on top of the sheets that enveloped her in warmth. The soft crackle of a fire nearby, took the chill out the damp air. She felt cozy and she wanted to lay there in heaven, for as long as she could.

The sound of a door opening lightly and than closing quietly, caught her attention. Her cheeks flushed red, as she realized that she was naked underneath everything, She strained to make out who had just entered. A loving smile graced her gorgeous face and her eyes sparkled like diamonds, when she recognized her handsome hanyou.

Inuyasha walked leisurely to the side of the bed, never taking his eyes off his goddess. Kagome sat up, holding the smooth silk sheets across her naked chest and Inuyasha almost purred in delight with what skin he could see. Bare creamy flesh ,that showed a provocative amount to tease him tremendously, but her most treasured areas remained covered, loosely. Desire began to flow steadily through him and he refused to hide what he knew she could see.

Her hair glistened from the fire nearby and her eyes held a deep invitation, for only him to ever see. A long slender naked leg, laid out to the side of her bent and he could see her naked back in the mirror behind her that exposed the upper part of her torso. Just enough suggestive and provocative amounts of skin exposed to stir the beast inside him.

Those heady passionate lips of hers, parted slightly, enough for him to hunger for the taste her once again. He needed her in ways that only a man in love would need his woman. Inuyasha felt warm all over and he refused to look away from her, as he took off his kimono.

Kagome watched his fingers play with his obi and the fabric of his kimono part. She seen the muscular toned upper body of his and a heat simmered between her legs. A deliberate alluring smile spread across her face, knowing Inuyasha was silently asking permission to continue. His mouth parted begging her to allow him in.

He was pleasantly rewarded for his persistence, as his eyes were offered more to see. She bent both legs and sat on her knee's while looking confidently into his eyes. The silk whispered and pooled on the bed, and Inuyasha drank in every exquisite part she offered him. He blatantly roamed his eyes over her heavy breasts, down her soft tone stomach and the fire in his eyes smoldered at the sight of her womanhood.

Kagome, watched him with painfully hunger filled eyes, while Inuyasha let his hakama fall to his feet. She felt deliriously wet and her body called out to him, aching with need. They had no shame exposing themselves, so seductively to one another. They delighted in the passion, desire and need that passed between them.

Inuyasha, rested his weight on one bent knee and his hand reached out to feel her. Kagome sat up on her knees and teased his senses just tiny bit more. The grey in her eyes, smoldered and she parted her legs displaying her femininity. She seductively flung her hair back, allowing nothing to block his view of her round heavy breasts. Tonight, was their time for each other and express everything they felt for each other.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and pulled her heated skin tight against him. He knew she was pure and he sang praises quietly to the kami's with the gift she offering him.

Her hands grasped the hard planes of his flesh, desperately attempting to memorize the feel of his skin against hers. She moaned with pleasure, as her hardened nipples played along his chest and she deliberately indulged herself more. Her face, was flushed from the fire inside her that drove her to the point of insanity.

His tongue brushed her lips lightly and he groaned in approval of her intoxicating taste. This only pushed her further and instructed her of his needs. She responded by parting her lips and her moist tongue brushed his lips. This provocative acceptance of his dominant floor play, empowered her in ways unknown to her until now. His moans of ecstasy fueled her desires and she took delight in finding ways to pleasure him.

He fisted his hands in hair and pulled her face into his needing more of her. Their tongues slid over each other and their lips moved against each other. All they could do is melt into one another, while giving in to the sweetness of their love and the need to become one.

Kagome rubbed herself up the entire length of his bare chest and absorbed how good his body felt against her own. Inuyasha, growled a moan and his eyes began to bleed red, as his demon surfaced.

He looked down into her lust filled eyes that begged him to complete her and bring her to a release. His demon surged and his eyes glowed with raw need. "Koishi, my love." Inuyasha panted the affectionate names he gave her. He leaned down brushing his lips sweetly against her own and eyes held her gaze. "Koibito, onegai. I need you so much and in so many ways. I want our first time to be of the love we share. We have a lifetime to explore the desire and lust. Onegai my beautiful goddess, I am struggling with my resolve."

Kagome rubbed her soft cheek against his naked chest and pushed herself higher to offer the sweetest kiss. She was trembling from their heated passionate moment and she struggled to calm herself." Inuyasha, I want you so much it hurts. Onegai, I need you to take me my love. Onegai."

Her words pushed Inuyasha into a world where he was lost to only the pleasure they gave each other. He pulled her hard into his own and slowly lowered her body onto the bed. He sat up to reposition himself between the her parted beautiful legs. Her arousal flooded his senses and his manhood ached to be inside her. He practically collapsed on top of her and had to resist thrusting into her quickly, as she spread her legs further open.

Their hands entwined with each other and Inuyasha held her hands above her head. He ran his tongue along her slender neck and her hips rocked slightly with his new attention.

" So beautiful. You are everything I need, every day of my life koishi. Onegai, you body begs me and I cannot resist your seductive charms. You have submitted to me so deliciously. Let me claim you as my own forever and always. Onegai, let me take you."

Kagome's eyes misted with a pure happiness and small sob escaped her throat. " Oh, Inuyasha, koishi I was yours the day we met. I only want you my love."

The intensity exploded between the two lovers and begged for them to complete their joining. His length slid on her open petals and their bodies trembled. He felt how ready she was for him but he wanted her to enjoy feeling him so intimately.

Kagome begged as he continued to build her closer to something more. Inuyasha's raspy demonic voice called out to her and he delighted in every shivered response. He barely slid into her and kept hold of her hands above her head. She gasped and moaned almost at the same time telling him she needed more. He pushed a little more and felt her tight passage around him. He paused to compose himself and not loose himself in the moment.

Kagome's body hummed with pleasure and moved in time needing more. Inuyasha could not take anymore and with one thrust he broke the barrier deep inside her.

She froze feeling the pain of her first time and her eyes teared up with pain. Inuyasha kissed the tears from her closed eyes and his voice whispered his love in her ears. She panted feeling her heaving breasts bounce with each deep breathe. His concerning words begged for her return and she moved slowly feeling this new invasion. With each thrust, the stings turned gradually over to pure heaven. She moaned deeply as he kissed her passionately and he knew she was ready for more.

Their hips rocked in time with each other and their moans were gaining volume. Inuyasha let go of her hands and sat up on his knees to admire her.

Kagome arched and thrashed with every thrust he made. She begged to feel more of him every time he pulled back. Her hands fisted in the sheets by her head and Inuyasha moaned at the vision of ecstasy. His tempo gained speed and he returned back down on top of her. Kagome was delighted to feel the weight of his body and her finger tips danced lightly down his back. Kagome felt over heated but consumed by the consuming feeling. Somewhere deep inside her she felt something tighten immensely almost where she would almost snap in half. Than an extreme amount a pleasure causing her to pulse and offer her a release.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's walls pulse around him and he heard her loud screams of pleasure. His fangs elongated and his demon blood felt like fire. As he thrust in one last time and filled her fertile womb, he bit into her neck marking her for his own.

They laid joined and took delight in how their bodies felt as one. They whispered words filled with love, needs, desire and a life they will now share together, for eternity.

Somewhere else in the Inu castle, Lord Sesshomaru suffered through the night listening to his brother mating. Finally when he heard their completion, Sesshomaru said casually, " Finally, now I can sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

The Final Conclusion Ch 18

"_If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, where you end your story." - Orson Wells._

_Five years later, the nation of Japan had grown and prospered greatly. The Shogun had reformed and this time Japan worked to preserve themselves with a communist government directive. The new Emperor, was still a young child, but had been chosen as the most likeliest prospective found remaining of the royal family. Daimyo lords, took on new leadership within their own regions and worked closer with the Shogun to maintain peacefulness, prosperity and limitations. The rebirth and healing of this beautiful nation had grown from the evil that attempted to destroy it. _

_Lord Sesshomaru, requested that he be allowed to rule over the region of his deceased father. Honoring the memory of the house of Inu by focusing on culture traditions, government regulations and religion. More often than not, these days, the Lord was seen traveling his region and visiting his people, keeping an eye on the loyalties they had chosen. _

_Inuyasha and Kagome, had gotten married honoring Buddhist, Shinto and Inu ways. They lived on the land given to them from Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha refused to give his position in the Lord Sesshomaru's army. He had found himself throughout the experiences with Naraku and his love with Kagome. Kagome, had started learning about the Shinto religion and continued with her efforts as a miko. She worked with the Buddhist priests and with Shinto leaders nearby to bring harmony and balance to her life. _

_Miroku had retired from the army and currently works as a correspondent diplomat noble for the Inu house. He was often found traveling the countryside communicating between the Lords and the Shogun, often becoming a mediator between the two. _

_Sango, had lived through her ordeal but forever bore a spider shape scar on her upper back. She owned a respectful tea house in the city of Iwaki and was known to be seen, after normal business hours, with a man named Miroku. Occasionally, neighbors would here screams of her calling someone a pervert or a hentai. However, silence would eventually follow and they would see the smiling face of young Miriku the next day. The neighbors always chuckled to themselves wondering how a man could be so happy, after they seen the red hand print that carried on his face. That is a mystery that not even the kami's could solve for them._

_During that time, when Inu nobles were pressing their Lord for an heir. Sesshomaru often found himself thinking of the girl Rin. The young girl lived with Sango, in the tea house nearby. He had never broken his bond he had created the day he had revived the girl. In fact, he became regularly entertained watching the sweetness and wonder of her, while she ran in circles feeling the wind on her face. He became infatuated with her innocent brown eyes and her boldness to approach anyone who may pass by. She was so open and free to life, that at times it scared him to think of what might happen to her unprotected. Over the years, he watched her transform from a playful girl into a voluptuous beautiful woman. It was all he could do at times, to keep from claiming her as his own. _

_He worried over things such as what would become of their hanyou children and his fears had kept him from expressing how he felt to her. However, he longed for her when he kept himself away and it delighted him to see the joy on her face radiated through her aura, when he returned. _

_Inuyasha approached his brother and noticed the object of his brothers attention. He smiled knowingly but kept his thoughts to himself." Sesshomaru, how are you doing?"_

_Sesshomarua glanced back half interested in his brothers words," Fine, I was just thinking of things. How is my sister in law doing?" _

_Inuyasha did not fight the change of topic and responded with amusement." Better than ever, I suppose. We were hoping that you would join us this evening for dinner." Again, the hanyou followed the direction of his brothers intense stare. He smiled and enjoyed his brothers current situation, remembering his own not to long ago. _

_Sesshomaru paused and smirked to himself. He crossed his arms and replied with a husky tone. " I am afraid I will have to decline the invitation for this evening. I have other plans that are pressing for me to .. Attend to." _

_Inuyasha took in the entire scene of a sweet girl unaware not far away and his brother's obvious needs. His arms clasped behind his back and he fanned a innocent response. " Oh, huh, really? What would that be big brother?"_

_Sesshomaru stood tall and took one step forward replying," I have had a craving for some exotic tea. I think I will be busy indulging myself this evening with a particular person who can assist my needs." _

_Inuyashs smiled and turned away, thinking to himself, how long will it be before he has nieces and nephews to play with his own children. Life was beautiful and complete. _


End file.
